


Light in the Dark

by Alryetagory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Creature Fic, Beast Tongue Harry, Creature Inheritance, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Dark Side, Hufflepuff Neville, Main warnings apply for various sections of the fic! Please note!, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Ravenclaw Hermione, Selective Weasley Bashing, Semi Evil Light Side, Semi Evil Weasleys, Slytherin Harry, Tom Riddle is Voldemort's and Severus' son, Voldemort is called Marvolo Thames Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/pseuds/Alryetagory
Summary: Let me tell you a story...It's a story about love, loss, betrayal and war. Adventure and humor and so much more. But I will only tell if you truly want to hear it…Still here?Then let's begin with a King in exile and a lonely Prince....





	1. Let me tell you a Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chamber Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598236) by [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka). 



> This is one of my Harry Potter fics floating around my hard drive and inspired by some of the fics that I have read on various platforms and some most notably from the talented Genuka, their fics will make you laugh or cry and sometimes both! Go check them out!
> 
> I did most of my own editting so I am sorry if I missed a few spelling and grammatical errors!

Let me tell you a story, one that has been passed on by word of mouth since language was invented. And please note that this story is very old and has been changed and twisted over the ages. This version is one that my people hold true and from personal experience, I am inclined to believe it as well. Back in ancient times, when man and beast were still infants, the gods created Creatures, the first of Magicals to walk the earth. They lived their lives like their weaker siblings did, hunting and gathering, mating and creating children and offering tribute and sacrifice to the gods.

Not all was peaceful, not all was perfect, children and adults often fight, petty or something truly grievous, it was a fact of life. Jealousy, fear and hatred were powerful motivators so was pride, greed and lust. But we are born with the power and knowledge, taught by those who came before, to curb and control not only our emotions, but some of our instincts as well. Humans repressed their instincts for knowledge and the betterment of themselves while animals abandoned all logic and emotion to embrace only instinct.

Creatures found a happy medium, while not perfect, it worked and helped them. After all one cannot help themselves when instincts grow to strong or when logic is not always the answer. The Gods of Olde use to help match one with their mates, the couple to be usually eternally happy, children and grandchildren born to carry on their legacy. Creatures mated other Creatures, animals or a human who was perceived as queer, a little soft in the head or plain weird by the other members of their society. This was how the first Magicals were born.

Creatures are born with a natural understanding and the knowledge needed to use and teach magic, the Magicals had to slowly grow theirs, learn to master it and pass their knowledge on. But as time went on, the harmony of the world began to shift, to change in unexpected and frightening ways. And then the wars came, feuds that got out of hand, ignorance that lead to grievous misunderstandings, fear turning to hate, hate into blood shed. The world had spun on its axis in such a way that even the Gods of Olde were left reeling from the sudden change. The Gods of Love and Marriage soon found it hard to match couples who were meant to be, who once upon a time thanked them, but now cursed their names, scorned their efforts.   
Gods of War and Peace could not get a handle on all the fighting, could not work out peace or war grounds. Gods of Magic were shunned completely by those born without magic, the eldest of the Gods, Death and Chaos, also known as the Goddesses of Order and Life, were all but demonized.

The wars that sparked soon caught blaze and ravaged the land and for a very long time blood soaked the earth, innocent lives ruined or cut short. Witch Hunting and Trails became quite popular, non magical Heroes, began hunting down Creatures and slaying them for fame and glory, for money or a woman's affections who would no sooner dump them or slit their throats in their sleep. Creatures pulled away first, asking their parents, the Gods to save them. The Gods convened and agreed, they would pull back and no longer guide their children more than absolutely needed.

They hide the Creatures in plain sight as well in magical and even alternate dimensions. Creating natural paths and crossroads around the world or dimensions, so they may gather and interact when needed. The Creatures took with them their families, Magicals and Humans, who accepted them as they are. Creating settlements, cities and the like where Magicals grew up safe and sound. And then the King of Albion befriended and married a young and aspiring wizard whose name would be remembered throughout the ages, whose true story would be lost forever in times passed, but deeds would be spoken of with respect and reverence.

Who was this King and his Magical mate, you ask? Why none other than King Arthur and the greatest Magician to walk the earth, Merlin. Merlin was the son of a Wiccan Potion Mistress and a Dragonlord, the Half Creature was gifted with powerful magic, that grew as he did and even the natural magics of the earth and the heavens lent their aid when he asked. Creatures far and wide respected him, those who had not tried to kill or eat his mate that is, Magicals clamoured to his feet, hoping and praying he would teach them.

He had come at a time where the Witch Hunting and Trails were at an all time high, was taught to hide who and what he was, lest he be tortured and killed. He befriended the then prince Arthur and his half sister Morgana, who would one day be as legendary as Merlin. They were friends, they were siblings and stood and fought for each other and their friends, Lance and the Knights of the Round Table, Gwen a sword smith's daughter and an impressive archer and fair queen. They adopted a poor druid boy by the name of Mordred and lived happily, bringing many golden years of peace, magic was allowed to flourish once more and then the final war and the fall of Albion. King Arthur died on the battlefield at the hands of his adopted son and half sister, his mate, heartbroken, used the last of his magic to end the war permanently and then collapsed dead.

No one knows what had brought on the war, not what truly happened at the end of it, but Merlin, who had been the embodiment of all that was Light, had shown at his brightest before he faded into darkness and legend. Morgana LeFey's tragic story would forever be twisted into something dark and cruel and Mordred would be painted as both Victim and Villain for just as long. These three were said to be the forebearers of Light, Dark and Grey Magicals world wide.

Schools were built during the golden years of Albion and in similar locations worldwide. One such school was built by four friends (and if some rumors were to be believed, lovers), who came from different walks of life. The Noble Lord Salazar Slytherin, a young wizard who was as sly and cunning as he was ambitious. He was loyal to those who earned it and was ruthless to those who earned his wrath. A Dark Wizard, born and bred, but a kind man with a fondness for learning and for teaching the young eager minds who wished to learn what he had to offer.

Due to this, he traveled far and wide learning and spreading knowledge everywhere he went. He soon came across a lowly woman, a simple farmer who was very hard working and quite compassionate. Her name was Helga Hufflepuff, a witch who grew up Gray and remained Gray into her adult years, though she leaned more toward the Light in most cases, but was not afraid to break out a Dark Hex or Curse when the need arose. She taught him much about natural magic, she was brilliant at potions and healing, her green thumb was unparalleled and then he saw her garden from mundane everyday plants to spices used for cooking and medicine to the magical plants that would no sooner eat you if you tread too close.

When she learned of his journey to collect a massive wealth of knowledge to one day teach to younger witches and wizards, she puffed up with pride and eagerly packed her home up and left with him, he tried to fight her, but he learned that just because she was a loving woman, would rather feed you than beat you, she was not a pushover. She had jokingly told him she was called the “Mad Badger” of Hucklepuff, her hometown. He'd had seen badgers in their many forms and wonders and understood why she wore her petname with pride.

On they went, town to town, city to city. Gathering books and writing their own to add to the ever growing library in Salazar's pockets. And then they came across a scruffy young man, a street urchin, but with a heart so noble and so brave, they thought he was a lion. It would be years later that Salazar would jokingly suggest his friend to use the Lion as his symbol a proud King and a noble ruler, but merciless when defending his pride. The young man no older than they were, had been fighting off corrupt officials from harassing a young girl. He had fought until he nearly died, had Sal not stepped in.

The young man woke to a warm bed and a warm meal, Helga fretting and scolding him while Salazar called him an idiot. The Idiot introduced himself as Godric, last son of the Gryffindor Knights. He had a fiery personality, an open mind and view of the world, though he was Light through and through, but he did not sniff or sneer at the Dark, simply stated he tried to learn it, but could not, it made him ill to even attempt anything beyond Gray spells and the like. Salazar admitted he got ill when attempting to use Light ones, but otherwise did not mind it.

Since he had no home and no family, only a single tiny trunk that held a key, a cloak and an old story book, Godric offered to go with them. He had a wealth of combat spells that both Sal and Helga were eager to learn and the idea of learning more spells and possibly teaching younger children about them sold the young Gryffindor. The three found adventure at every turn when they left, had moments when they feared they would die, others they would laugh themselves sick at the silliness that they had just been through. They fought and argued, but never went to bed angry. They grew close, almost like a family.

And when they came to a small village full of middle class homes and people, they met a fair lady by the name of Rowena Ravenclaw, she was vastly knowledgeable about almost everything and she was loyal to her town to provide correct and accurate information. She was mostly skilled in charms and transfiguration magics, but knew others as well. She was Gray like Helga, but leaned more toward the Dark in some cases. Rowena also had the gift of sight, had seen their arrival and had greeted them, invited them to stay and gather all her knowledge into the Library before she grabbed her things, kissed her mother goodbye and the four set off.   
From young adults, to full grown adults they grew, They traveled all over Europe and most of the Middle east and Africa, in later years they would take turns visiting Asia and the various small islands and dimensions to better their school. They came across a vast lake that was deeper than any of them could imagine surrounded by high mountains with single lonely one overlooking the lake with a deep dense forest that stretched for miles. The air was rich with life and magic, Rowena gasping as she saw a vision of a grand monolithic castle built into the single mountain overlooking the lake, saw a small town on the other side of the forest which was teaming with various creatures, she saw hundreds of children coming here, saw herself and her friends and many others teaching them, she saw spouses and children of their own.

The Vision was a truly powerful one because she saw not only her lifetime, but that of her daughters’ and son's, saw grandchildren and great grandchildren, she saw darkness brewing, she saw fear and death, so much death! And then she saw a light, upon a closer look, she saw that it was a descendant who was holding the Light, but when she tried to see what it was, what it could mean, she fainted. When she awoke, it was to the worried faces of her friends, her siblings and her truest loves. She told them what she saw, what she thought it could mean and asked them what they thought.

Salazar knew better than to brush of her visions even if he himself did not find much use from Divination. So far, since meeting the woman, he knew she was hardly ever wrong and stated that they should build the castle she saw, the school they had been talking about since he first introduced the idea to them. Godric commented about making friends with any and all creatures near them, to find the Goblins and strike a deal with them. He also muttered something about making and training an army to defend the school and was lost in battle tactics and the like. Helga simply rolled up her sleeves and grinned.

Knowing that they agreed and would deal with things as time passed, she could not help but smile. Godric left to find the Goblins and later returned covered in scars, a battalion of Goblin miners, architects, ward and rune masters with a ward stone made from a material only known to them as Goblimite. It could only be found in the deepest recesses of the Goblins' vast mines, and only given to those who earn the name of Goblin Kin. How Godric got that title, the others never learned, but it certainly helped them in the end.

It took 3 years, three exhausting years to build their home and their final resting place, the safe haven for witches and wizards for years to come. Every single stone, brick and mortar was infused with magic, the castle while large outside was even large inside, able to house thousands at time and still have wiggle room for more. Spells and rituals gave life to the school who woke with a mighty rumble and shiver, her voice being heard by only her parents who had infused their blood into the wardstone hidden in the very heart of her. She changed at will or the will of her parents, later on the wills of the Headmaster or Headmistress of the school, but never as completely as with one who shared her parents' blood.

The wards that protected the school went to even the village that had slowly been built, Godric happily naming it Hogsmeade for the high population of wild hogs and boars that roamed about. Helga snorted and made a comment about the School having a similar name if they left it Godric, which sadly he did pick the name, but the others could not find or agree on anything so it stuck. Hogwarts had been born and she was magnificent! In Secret, the Four Founders as they would later be known to all as built secret chambers only accessed by themselves and their Heirs.

Salazar's chamber when deep beneath the school, where he carefully hatched and bred Basilisks, leaving one to guard the school always. Helga's was hidden deep within the Black Lake at the heart of the Merfolk's city guarded by them and her familiar, a Kraken, who many would mistaken for a squid in later years due to the loss of one its eight legs. Rowena's room was designed to move around the school, though it's primary location was on the seventh floor, it would appear when needed, changing and morphing into whatever was desired in that moment if the person paced before certain walls three times. This room would later be called the Come and Go room or the Room of Requirement, but only her Heir would be able to access the Raven's Nest, her true secret room when they had need of her aid. Godric's room was tricky since he felt he had no need for one, but had one built to keep it even.

His room he set on the 5th floor in a wall that would later hold two giant portraits of him and Sal on one side, Helga and Row on the other. The door would only be found if his Heir connected with Hogwarts. The room was a personal study where he placed all manner of books from stories, to combat, cooking to potion making. Here he wrote his life's story in a large tome and here he would aid his Heir when they needed him. Each had a familiar who not only bonded to them, but were bonded to the school's wardstone. As long as the wardstone stood, they would live as long as well.

Salazar's was his Basilisk; when asked why, he admitted to being a Naga. He never mentioned this before because of the growing tension and threat of war. Rowena's was a Sphinx she befriended in Africa, who would assume the form of a cat or a bird and spy on all those within their land, keeping an eye out for threats and keeping curious children from too much danger. If she happened to be a Shade, that was her business and no one else's. Helga's was the Kraken in the Black Lake, having raised him from when he was as tiny as a Grindylow. When asked where she had kept him and had the time to tend him all these years, she just smiled that infuriating smile and kept mum. She was proudly Magical, but loved her family nevertheless. Godric was Magical as well and his familiar came in the form of a Phoenix he had fought when gaining favor with the Goblins.

The legendary firebird had killed the man, though only temporary and peered into his lifeless eyes, at his soul. It obviously saw something that pleased it because it cried into his wounds and healed him before burning not only itself but Godric with it and they were born again from the ashes, though he was brought back as he was, Fawkes as he later named his fiery songbird, as an adorable chick who looked greatly disgruntled. Every 100 years the Familiars switched who bonded with the Headmaster or Headmistress to aid and guide them and thus the students. Though how the Basilisk and the Kraken pulled that off was a mystery to anyone.

And so their life long dream complete, Hogwarts was built and opened her doors in the late summer of 990 AD and never closed her doors since. And Rowena's vision seemed to have come true. Students by the hundreds came to their school. They found lovers who later on became husbands and wives, they had children, who grew up within Hogwarts and then the war that had been looming broke out. Hogwarts was a safe haven for all who needed it, Creatures rallied together to defend her, her parents at the front with their eldest students who trained hard and fought to the last.

When it was over, Hogwarts lost her family, but was happy her parents were entombed within her walls, their portraits hung in each of their respective House Dorms with several frames that they moved through when the desire to wander struck and if Hogwarts knew a secret, no one would ever know.

Times changed, views and beliefs too, Magicals soon found themselves above their Creature sires, began to hunt them, brand certain ones as dangerous, others enslaved. The Creatures cried once more to their Gods, begging for aid, for most aid came too late, the others pulled away so that even among Magicals they were not but myth and legend. Few Creatures remained, toughed it out and fought for their rights, their children doing the same. Tensions were high and with the stubbornness of Magicals as well as their idiocy, it began the decline of Magic.   
Magicals who thought themselves superior to not only their non magical brethren, but also the masters of the beings who helped to create them began to marry like minded Magicals, the so called Purebloods. At first nothing happened, as there was plenty of diversity to keep hereditary issues at bay, but by the 1700s onward, everyone was married to everyone, which began to cause issues. At first it was the oddball child born with little to no magic, the first of many Squibs to come, easily taken care of by either a slip of poison, a pillow over their face as they slept or sent off to Muggles, non magic humans, to raise them.

These families also had children who married either a Creature or a Muggle creating Halfbloods, which infuriated the Elitist minded Magicals. The rest of the Magical world just thought them mad, love was love no matter how you looked at it and finding one's destined mate? A blessing and something held sacred. Like I told you at the beginning, the Gods use to help us find our mates, now we have to wander and flounder blindly, hoping and praying we find that perfect someone one day.   
As I was saying, time passed and the 1700s became the 1800s and then finally the 1900s. Muggles made up 90% of Earth's population, 5% went to Magicals the remainder went to the Creatures, though if you asked someone else they would say 8% were Magicals and that pitiful 2% were Creatures and would soon be wiped out. Anyway, by now the inbreeding had finally taken its toll, most Purebloods were either barren, sterile, had miscarriages and stillborns, or Squibs. When they did have a powerful enough Magical child, they were not as powerful as they should be.

It also took its toll with illnesses and the mental stability of most.   
With the drop in Pureblood birth rates, there was a rise in the newly created category of Muggleborns. I personally do not believe they are truly witches or wizards born from Muggles, but rather the first Magical children of Squid and or Creature parents. Before you comment, let me explain, not all children born from Creatures take the form of said Creature, they could be born human with magic and could sometimes manifest some of the features or abilities, while others were wholly human, but carried Creature Blood which could become active in a child or a descendant down the line.

But to each their own. The reason I am telling you all this is so you have some idea of what I am really going to tell you about. It's a story about love, loss, betrayal and war. Adventure and humor and so much more. But I will only tell if you truly want to hear it…

Still here?

Then let's begin with a King in exile and a lonely Prince....


	2. Marvolo's Story

Chapter 1

His story is not a happy one at the beginning, but he does find happiness, do not doubt that. Let us begin shall we?

\--------

There once was a handsome and noble man, one of the last of a proud and noble family. He was the landlord for a small town called Little Hangleton. His home was built near the small chapel and a graveyard where most of his family had been buried for years. I do not know if he was a kind man or if he was an honest man, but he was not cruel or corrupt. He caught the eye of a young woman, one of the last of her own noble family.  They saw who she coveted but did not think he would make a good match and denied her their blessing.

This infuriated her and, in turn, made her rebellious. She struck herself from the family name for the perceived slight, taking only enough money for a dowry and presented herself to this noble man. She did not care if he was Muggle or not, she loved him! If her family wanted to keep their family pure, then they could do it themselves! But that was not the reason her family did not approve. They saw the man was fickle, held himself with a certain air that did not sit well with them. They feared her momentary bout of puppy love would land her in an unfavorable position, but since she removed herself from their line, they could only make preparations for any children she may bear.

The young witch prepared herself, dressed in her best, hair artfully arranged into an elegant fashion before she made her way to the lonely manor surrounded by headstones and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal the man she loved and she gave him a soft smile and introduced herself before proclaiming her love and offering her hand in marriage. But instead of the man feeling the instant spark of love at first sight, he merely laughed in her face, called her daft and slammed the door on her nose. She gasped, her heart breaking at the cruel rejection. She fled in tears and spent the night in a lowly bar drinking away her sorrows.

She was young and she was quite foolish for if she had been just a bit more clever, just a bit more worldly, she would have realized that while indeed the man was handsome, he was not the kind of man she would find attractive for long. She would realize that he preferred things a certain way, that he he liked his women pretty, submissive and silent. While she was a beauty within her own rights, she was not as beautiful as some of the celebrities' wives or world famous actresses in plays or the films. She certainly was not submissive nor would she sit silently and let her man speak for her when she had her own mind and voice.

But sadly she was still naive, blinded by the rosy tint of puppy love. This led her to come up with a plan to buy the ingredients for one of the most powerful love potions. It was illegal to buy it from anyone not a licensed and sanctioned Potion Master and just as illegal to make it on your own, but she was smart and bought a bunch of ingredients for multiple potions as well so she could not be accused and arrested for illegal activity. She brewed the Amortentia that very night and then baked a lovely blood pudding cake with it mixed in before having it sent to her love.

Needless to say, she only had to wait a day or two before the man was seen stalking up and down the streets looking for her and when she appeared before him, he dropped to his knee and begged her to marry him. In less than a month they were happily wedded and for 5 years they lived in bliss, the young witch making sure to keep him on a steady stream of Amortentia whenever it looked to be fading from his system. And then one day, after being repeatedly ill for a week straight, she went to see a healer and learned she was pregnant!

Oh she was overjoyed, but then she realized, she would not be able to brew anymore potions and that her husband was due for another dosing near the end of her pregnancy. But she was sure that after nearly 6 years of wedded bliss, he would only be mildly annoyed and would have fallen in love with her as well. Oh how wrong she was. When the young lord awoke from his drug induced infatuation, he had been furious to find her in his home and in his bed. She did not understand why he was so angry and when she tried to calm and coddle him, he shoved her away and saw her pregnant belly.

He demanded to know what she had done to him, how she was pregnant and when she told him, he exploded. He went to the police and told them what she had done, but because she was pregnant, they could not do more than take her away and make her sign a restraining order that prevented her from coming within 100 yards of the young lord. She was forced to sign the divorce papers and because she only had her dowry, she was left penniless, but the lord allowed for a monthly stepon to be granted to her and later to the care of the child. But he wanted absolutely nothing to do with either.

She fell into a depression that robbed her of her health and when she went into premature labor, it nearly cost her her son, whom she saw for only a moment, spoke his name and died. The doctors were not sure what to do. A police officer, who had been assigned to keep the deranged witch away from the young lord, told them that the sire wanted nothing to do with the child because of what the woman had done. The babe was small and sickly, most likely would not survive the week, but he held on and the officer felt sorry for him.

So when the doctors declared the babe healthy and strong enough to be moved, the officer took him up and drove toward an orphanage he knew would take him in left him in the care of the Matron of Wool's Orphanage. Sadly this all took place during war times and the Second World War was getting well out of hand. When the Matron was making the babe's file, she asked his name and the Officer told her.

“His mother named him Marvolo... Marvolo Thomas Riddle.” He told her.

“You seem very fond of him...”

“Aye, but I have twin girls at home only a handful of months older than he is and I'm due to be drafted soon... I can't leave my wife with three babes on her own... Perhaps when the war is over I'll come take him, if he hasn't been adopted by then.” he said. She nodded and after he signed off on the paperwork, copies made, he left.

And this my dear friends is how the story of Marvolo Riddle began. If only his mother had known that by using the Amortentia potion on Lord Riddle and becoming pregnant while he was under its influence would leave her son stunted emotionally. Do not get me wrong, he has all his emotions, however he does not understand some of them.

He does not understand empathy, the ability to sympathize with others who were sad, hurt or grieving. Nor that the cold and almost malicious way he treats others is not good and could cause more harm than good. He especially could not understand love, could not understand so much that he believed he was born incapable of it. He was possessive, highly protective of the too few things he called his own, and he was not afraid to hurt those who tried to hurt him.

Marvolo was only 5 when he had his first bout of accidental magic. Some of the older boys in the Orphanage tried to take the simple tin box he got as a birthday gift from one of the ladies who volunteered her free time at the Orphanage. It had a hand carved toy yoyo in it. It had been one of the first too few gifts he got as a child. The older boys liked to pick on the younger children, take their things and either kept or broke them when one of the adults was called upon to help get it back. Marvolo did not take kindly to this and just before one of the boys could pull it apart, he hissed at them and suddenly a garden snake shot out of the bushes and scared the boys away.

Marvolo had been frightened at first, until the snake had turned and bowed to him in greeting, speaking in a soft, but elegant hiss that he could understand! It scared him at first, making him run in fear, but the next time it happened, the snake explained he was speaking an ancient and most noble tongue; the tongue of the Great Snakes. Later he would learn it was called Parseltongue and that he was a Parselmouth. The snake quickly became his friend, helping him scare off the bullies and protect his too few possessions. But it also made everyone scared of him, he was given his own room which was always locked when he was not at school or doing his share of chores.

Mrs. Cole, the Matron, hired priests to try and exorcise the demons from him, starved him and even at one point tried to poison him, but each time it would fail and something horrible would happen. The Priests would end up with burns or blisters, the food would suddenly turn into bugs or something disgusting so no one could eat and when she tried to poison him, several children got badly hurt, a broken arm or a broken leg, others got very sick. So it was almost a relief when Marvolo turned 11 and during the summer an older gentlemen with rich auburn hair and a matching beard that reached his chest arrived. He was dressed in a fine, but oddly colored, three piece suit. The dark mauve colored suit was paired with a pastel yellow shirt and a periwinkle tie and vest. On his arm was a long coat that was a garishly bright blue.

Mrs. Cole said nothing. The man was most likely eccentric and no one understood how those kinds of people functioned. He claimed to be a professor at a most prestigious school out in Scotland and that because of young Marvolo's high test scores and his proficiency at his school work and homework, the Headmaster asked him to personally invite the young child to their school. He told her it was a boarding school and that if he was accepted as his current guardian, she would need to sign a few simple papers, fill out a medical form and any permission slips sent home with him or through the post.

She made a small face, curious about what kind of school it was and how they could hear about one lowly orphan, let alone a monstrous freak like the Riddle boy, but if they wanted him and it meant for nearly a year that she did not have to worry about him hurting anyone or freaky things happening, she'd make a deal with the devil himself! Nodding her understanding she guided him to where Marvolo's room was, on the last floor all the way in the nearly abandoned section of the Orphanage. Today was Saturday and it was chore day. Marvolo's room would be unlocked for the day so he could do his chores at the hours he's supposed to and she did not have to interact with him more than needed.

Knocking on the Riddle boy's door frame, he looked up from his tiny desk where he was reading The Hobbit, “Marvolo, a professor from a very special school has arrived to speak with you. I shall leave you to it, please see me on the way out, sir. I have have a few questions I'd like to ask.”

“Certainly, Mrs. Cole. I will be but an hour tops.” he assured her and she ducked out the room and left quickly. “Hello Marvolo T. Riddle, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a very special school for children like you to learn and study all things... magic.” he began, smiling brightly at the child who looked at him with an unreadable face.

“Magic, sir?” He asked.

“Yes... allow me to show you what I mean...” He smiled secretively and suddenly the small wooden cupboard, one that Marvolo had scrimped and saved money for to buy to keep his things safe, suddenly burst into flames.

Where as any other child would have jumped in fright or gasped in awe, Marvolo simply watched the flames, the cupboard was rattling viciously.

“I believe something is trying to get out, why not set it free?” Dumbledore asked him.

Marvolo calmly placed a bookmark in his book and moved to his cupboard and the moment his hand touched the latch, the flames snuffed out as he opened it and pulled out his little tin. He opened it to find not only his yoyo, but a thick parchment letter with his full name, where he lived even the exact location of his room. Inside of it along with a long black feather that flashed red and even let off the odd wisp of flame like smoke.

“That is your acceptance letter. If you wish to come, simply write a note to the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmaster, saying you accept and leave it on your window sill. Oh and it would be best to leave the window open so the letter can be collected. It must be done before the 31st of July otherwise we will take it that you decline admittance. If you do not wish to come you can still write and inform us that you decline. The feather is a gift from me to you... If you accept it, we will be friends.” He smiled.

“Friends?” Marvolo asked, his tone soft and light, but the hidden scorn almost made Dumbledore flinch. “What would having friends do for me? I have had no one all my life, need no one... Mrs. Cole and the others fear me because I can do things... things no one else can, I can hurt them and do so when they hurt me... If magic is real, sir, then are there others who have magic able to talk to animals?”

“I'm not sure I understand.” Dumbledore frowned, angling his head so he looked at the boy over his half moon glasses.

“I can talk to snakes. They come looking for me and do anything I ask... is that normal? Am I normal for a Magic user?” he wondered.

Dumbledore said nothing for a moment before he straightened, “Please think about your choice, Mr. Riddle and we look forward to having you come September....”

With that he left. Marvolo calmly closed the door to his room and then he let out a loud scream of rage and punched the thick wooden door until his hand bled and the wood splintered and then after the rage abated, he thought of the door perfect and whole, his blood gone and his split skin healed. The knuckles would be bruised for a while, but at least he was healed and the door undamaged. How dare that man set his things on fire! He thought furiously, almost wanting to decline going to the school just to spite him, but he could not help his curious thoughts.

After that meeting, Marvolo went to the library whenever he could, Mrs. Cole all too happy to kick him out for as long as she could, where he looked up all manner of books on magic; though almost everything was fairy tales and old myths and legends. It took him weeks of research and finding almost nothing before he caved and opened his letter, pulling out the feather as well. The letter was quite simple and to the point, he was congratulated on being accepted, he was informed of when he needed to send his reply by, though he wondered where he would get an Owl. He figured he would do as Dumbledore suggested and left the letter on the sill with the window open.

It told him that enclosed with the letter was a list of all the things he would need for school. It also informed him that if his family could not pay for his things, they would need to go to the bank, a Gringotts, located in Diagon Alley, to apply for financial aid. It was then signed by Headmaster Dippet and Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore.

'So the Deputy Headmaster came to see me?' he thought before he pulled out the list and looked it over. 'I wonder where Diagon Alley is and if someone will take me? Or am I to find it on my own?'

He need not have worried for after sending his acceptance to attend the coming school year another letter arrived from Headmaster Dippet explaining to him how to get to a place called the Leaky Cauldron, a tavern and inn. It told him to ask the barman to let him into the Alley and that it would open onto the main street where almost all of his shopping can be done and that if he needed financial aid, Gringotts was at the end of the street. It was a large white building with gold lettering being the only descriptions given. He had a month to get everything and to get a head start for the coming term.

The man was curt, but helpful if Marvolo was basing his opinion on the straight to the point manner in which the Headmaster wrote. So he listened to the radio, they were in a Raid warning period and those could take from days to weeks or even months, and he would not be allowed to go do his shopping. But thankfully it only lasted a few days and after informing Mrs. Cole that he needed to go shopping for his school supplies. He assured her that the school had a financial aid program in effect for students from poor families, which made her slightly more manageable. She wanted him back before curfew, she would not worry herself sick if there was an emergency and he was not accounted for.

He assured her he would be back before then and off he went. It was a bit of a walk, traveling through Hyde Park making it slightly shorter, but one he enjoyed. It was very rare he was allowed out and even rarer still allowed to go beyond his school which was only three blocks away from the Orphanage. It took some time, a bit of intelligence and plenty of stubborn ingenuity until he finally found the Leaky Cauldron sitting between two stores. Instead of just walking in, he opted to watch. He saw men, women, elders and children alike looking at one store that sold records before their gaze slid passed the Leaky Cauldron to the clothing boutique as if it weren’t there.

But every now and again the same groups, though far fewer, would walk straight into the Leaky Cauldron and no one seemed to see them as they did. It must be a very powerful spell to only allow certain people to see it or enter. Marvolo wondered what it was and if it could be used to ward his room; it would certainly keep his things safer. So deciding to risk it, especially if there were other children his age, younger and older walking in and not screaming bloody murder.

Walking in, it was clearly a shabby place, but it radiated home and comfort. It was something he had never felt before and it left him... a bit strange in the head, almost dizzy.

“Oh, another one, eh?” A sudden voice spoke up and he looked up at an older gentleman, his hair just graying, his eyes a kind blue and his face full of laughter lines, he had a bit of a belly but was a tall and fit man. “Off to Hogwarts are ya, lad?”

“Yes, sir. I'm supposed to ask for entry into the Alley.”

“Right, come along! I'll get you through...” He guided him with a large hand on his shoulder, easily dancing around the customers before taking him out the back where he walked to a wall in the enclosed alleyway. He then pulled out of his apron pocket a long wooden stick which had a funny shape to it. “Now pay close attention, young man, memorize the exact order I show you so you may get in and out on your own. Don't worry if you don't get it right away, I can always help you out or my wife can, if she is tending the bar.”

Marvolo nodded, watching as the man tapped the end of the stick to five bricks in a circular cross pattern and then he stood back and the wall began to shift with a gentle grinding sound as the bricks began to fold in on themselves. Marvolo gasped in true awe. The dreary alleyway opening into a brightly colored and lively street! Women and men in colorful robes, witches' hats and wizard caps on their heads, long hair and beards, things flying around on their own, children playing with strange toys that did things that none of the toys at Wool's ever did! The man smiled at the boy's awed and dazed face before lightly clapping him on the shoulder and drawing his attention once more.

“Now then, ya look like yer Muggleborn, ya best head straight down the street and head to the bank! And a word of caution though, don’t stare at the Bank workers, they don’t like it and find it quite rude, do not show your teeth, they will take offense unless they show theirs first. And above all, be respectful as if you're in audience with the Queen of Britain herself!” He advised. “If ya get hungry you can come back here or go down any of the side streets for the cafes and restaurants, but if I know a young lad, he'd be wanting ice cream! And Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor is the best Diagon has to offer!”

“Thank you, sir...” Marvolo told him, still dazed as he walked forward, the man chuckling as he waved the wall closed and went back to his own work.   
Marvolo meandered down the street, trying to take in everything at once. He saw clothe shops from everyday articles to the fancy special event ones, bookstores, a shop that sold all manner of animals, one for brooms and other sport like items.

There was a cauldron shop sat beside an apothecary and a tiny building with a sign declaring it as a wand shop. That caught his attention as did the dark off street only a couple of blocks over. Quickly scolding himself, even if he was now vibrating with something akin to glee, he quickly made his way to the bank. If he waited a moment just a few paces back to spy the guards of the bank, it was his business.

He gaped only because they reminded him of a cleaner version of Tolkien's goblins that were the size of Hobbits. From what he could see they had large, long noses, small beady black eyes, ears that were large and pointed with tufts of hair here and there. They had very long fingers and looked no taller than a 5 year old child. He wondered if their teeth were as sharp has he imagined. Getting the staring out of his system, he squared himself up and walked up to the bank and bowed his head to the guards, making them look at him with wide eyes. Curious…

Walking in he spied a large mural in the ante chamber between the front doors and the doors to the lobby. A lovely poem that spoke of an ill fate awaiting thieves who would dare to steal from the bank. Around it was a colorful depiction of various macabre deaths that awaited the thieves.

'Well, I do not plan on stealing anything. I'd like to live thank you very much.' He thought, his gut twist strangely before he moved inside.

A long hall stood before him; tellers at desks formed a line leading up to a Goblin who sat at a taller desk, most likely the floor manager if he were to compare it to the few times he went with Mrs. Cole or one of the other women to the Bank to get their checks for food and medicine. Along the walls were halls leading elsewhere within the bank and guards spread liberally around the whole ground floor. All the Guards stood in ornately beautiful silver armor with spears of gold with blades that looked like they were made from some type of stone that could no doubt cut through flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter.

Above him were large and elaborate chandeliers that had crystals and, what he assumed to be, diamonds reflecting and fracturing the lights to create a bright, but mild, color display throughout the room. He looked at the lines and stepped into the cue, waiting patiently as he tried to listen, hoping to learn proper greetings or how to word his inquiry. But strangely enough he could hear nothing. He saw them talking, could hear the paperwork being shuffled about, the scratching of quills, the occasional thud of something being stamped and the clinking of coins, but no words. Perhaps it was a spell to ensure privacy? He hoped so, it would be most useful!

“Young man, you're next.” the old witch behind him said, tapping his shoulder.

“Oh, thank you, ma'am...” He bobbed a polite bow of the head and quickly moved to the now empty teller and waited for him to finish filling out his paperwork.

“State your name and your business...” The Goblin grumped out. When silence met him after a minute or two he looked up to see who was at his desk, blinking at the young child.

“Marvolo Thomas Riddle, sir. I've just recently received a letter from Hogwarts and it instructed that I come to the Bank to apply for Financial aid if I could not afford to pay for my school things.”

“Where are your parents? Your Guardian?” The Goblin asked, looking at the young boy with a stern glare.

“I have no parents, sir. I'm an orphan. I do not know who my parents are or were. My current Guardian is Mrs. Cole, the Matron of Wool's Orphanage here in London.”

“Muggleborn then?” The Goblin sighed, fishing about his desk before placing a gold embossed blank sheet of parchment on the desk. “As an Orphan it is policy that the Bank check your family tree to find if you have any vaults, living relatives or an Heirships, since you are clearly too young to be a Lord.”

“... I see...” Marvolo murmured, his eyes going distant as he thought carefully about this, what it could possibly mean. “What must I do, sir?”

“Only a cut or prick to your thumb and let three drops of blood land on the parchment. Lady Magic will do the rest of the work.” the Goblin stated, flicking his hands to make a rather frightening looking ornate knife appear in his hand. His shark like grin revealed his sharp, shark like teeth.

Marvolo looked at the blade and the grinning Goblin before accepting the knife and doing as ordered. The cut did not hurt and when the three drops landed, the wound magically healed, but Marvolo was awed as he watched his blood literally write his life's story on the parchment.   
  


**Full Name: Marvolo Thomas Riddle, Halfblood** **  
** **Birth Parents:** **  
** **Mother: Armis NoName (deceased), Witch** **  
** **Father: Thomas Riddle (deceased), Muggle** **  
** **Trust Vault: Number 455** **  
** **Total amount: 25,000 Galleons, 555 Sickles, and 100 Knuts**

“It seems your parents have passed and the Trust Vault belonging to your mother, who it seems to have declined to use it. However, she kept it for any children she had. And NoName...She must have been cast off from her family for marrying a Muggle.” The Goblin mused as he read over the paper. “Alright, Mr. Riddle, I'll summon someone to take you to your vault. Here is a pouch to place your money in. It is spelled to only allow you to take what you need for your supplies, any extra spending will require you to use your key.”

“My key, sir?” Marvolo wondered.

The Goblin produced a small bronze key with MTR engraved into the end with a small chain that allowed him to wear it around his neck or his wrist. Accepting the key with a small smile, he thanked the Goblin who was grumbling at a skull that sat on his desk. A moment later another Goblin appeared at his side. It led him away to a hall and into a cart that they both climbed into. The Goblin told him to hold tight and before he could ask why, he was whizzing through a massive and truly cavernous network of tunnels. Around him were multiple rails that led to gods knew where. It was fast paced and quite thrilling!

He couldn’t help but shout with delight, making the Goblin beside him hide an amused smirk before the cart slowed to a stop and they got out. Marvolo had to lean on the wall for a moment because as much as he enjoyed the ride, his legs felt like jelly. The Goblin simply asked for his key and he handed it over. He watched it wave its hand before the door and three key slots opened up. The key was inserted into each slot and turned a specific number of times.

The Goblin instructed him to memorize the order because he would not show him again before allowing him to enter the vault. The rather sizable pile of coins made him feel like he was in someone else's vault, but then he opened the pouch the teller had given him and began to put in handful after handful until the pouch magically closed itself to prevent anymore from being placed in it. He turned to leave, but saw a bookcase full of books. Walking over to them he touched their backs. Old, but obviously well cared for, worn leather. 

He asked the Goblin if he could take them, to which he stated that anything inside of the vault was his to do with as he pleased and then produced another pouch for the books, stating it was 5 galleons for the second pouch. After a quick explanation about the coins, how the many of each made the next coin, Galleons being the highest coin currency, he also explained how to convert them to Muggle currency. Paying for the pouch, he grabbed the books and put them in and they left. The ride back up was just as thrilling and after thanking the new Goblin, he left nodding to the guards again.

Pulling out his list, he decided a trunk for his belongings first and foremost before he did anything else and off he went. By the time he was done, it was near supper and he had to hurry back to Wool's if he did not want to be locked out. He had to spend a bit of gold on his trunk, but it was one that only he could open and he could set passwords to each section if he wanted to. If someone opened it that was not him, they would only find an empty trunk or a magical note that would insult them. It made him feel good about his things being safe. He also made sure it could not be damaged by magic. He did not want someone to set it on fire... again. Even if it had not damaged his cupboard, it still pissed him off someone would do that to his things, especially a Professor and the Deputy Headmaster to boot.

By the time September 1st arrived, he had read all his books and practiced some of the spells, without his wand of course. The Wand maker, Mr. Ollivander, had told him that as an underage wizard, he was not allowed to use magic outside of school unless it was a dire situation, otherwise he would get a warning the first time, if it is done in the presence of Muggles, and an expulsion the next time it happened. At 17, the age he would be recognized as an adult, he would be able to use magic as he pleased, but still had to be careful not to do it around Muggles. Marvolo also made a number of notes, researched a number of spells and books, which meant several trips to Diagon Alley and he did indeed enjoyed the Ice Cream Parlor, when he got a chance to indulge a little.

He had to go out a few times to find King's Cross first and how to get onto the platform, even if Headmaster Dippet had told him where and how to find it the Magical way. It seems the man did not know how to do it from the Muggle side of things. Oh well, he’d had some fun exploring. So now the day arrived and after making sure everything was packed away safe and sound, the cage that held his familiar, a tiny snake who would grow over the years, carefully secured on top of his trunk, he left.

“Mrs. Cole?” He called as he knocked on her office door.

“Off then, are you?” She asked, looking him up and down.

“Yes ma'am. If I am permitted, I will ask to remain at school during the Holidays. I will be back for the summer Hols, however unless I find alternate living arrangements.”

“Right then, off with you. Behave yourself at that school, Professor Dumbledore said the school would offer us a nice bit of money as thank you for allowing you to go. Do not do anything that will cost us that extra bit of coin, you hear!” she stated firmly.

He nodded his head, mentally frowning at what she said, but nevertheless left with his trunk and pet. The walk to the station was longer than the one to Diagon, but it was a nice cool morning so he did not mind it too much. Once at King's cross, ticket held firmly in hand, he made his way down to the platform and finding the correct spot and slipped through the portal completely unnoticed. He gaped as he saw the brilliant crimson red steam engine, Hogwarts Express emblazoned in polished gold on the side of the main engine. It had him almost jumping in delight before he made his way to the conductor who was calling out for tickets. Handing him his, he was allowed onto the train and had to look a bit to find somewhere to sit but most compartments were full already and getting fuller by the minute. Sighing, he opened one and found only one other occupant and cleared his throat politely.

“Excuse me, it seems the other compartments are taken, do you mind company?” Mavarlo asked.

“I don't see why not.” the boy replied, standing to help him get his trunk onto the railings. The cage with his familiar was left on the seat where Marvolo could attend to her. “Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy.” the boy introduced himself, offering his hand.

“Riddle, Marvolo Riddle.” he greeted back, accepting the hand.

“Riddle? I do not know any Magicals by that last name...” the boy mused, looking thoughtful as he seemed to be shifting through his mind to see if he might be mistaken.

“No, I doubt there is. My father was a Muggle. I'm a Halfblood, whatever that means.” Marvolo shrugged.

“Ah, it means your Mother was a Witch, most likely a Pureblood or a Halfblood like you.” Abraxas explained, but then stopped seeing the confusion on his companion's face and chuckled. He stood and pulled down his own trunk, opening it and fishing out a small book. “Here, my mother made me this. She said it would help me understand the utter asinine fascination with Blood Purity and the so-called Pureblood Elite's obsession with all things Pure.”

“Thank you... but if your--”

“You are only borrowing it. I know there's a spell to make copies of just about anything, some that break down over time others permanent. Once I learn that spell, I'll copy the book so you can have your own. My father tells me that I have to pretend to be like the Elitists, to think myself superior to all, but to also subtly sway others to accept all Blood types because in the end we are all Magical, can perform Magic.”

“To be honest it sounds like their all of their rockers, but if they are the majority and we are the minority, we have to conform, or at least pretend to... I hope you do not mind, but I'd like to read this now before I meet anyone else and accidentally offend the wrong person.”

“It's fine, I'm not much for idle chitchat either. Your friend is quite lovely though.”

“Yes,she is, Naragi is a very special snake.” Marvolo smiled, carefully opening the tank and holding his hand out to his familiar, hissing softly at her as she slithered up onto his hand and around his wrist, sitting quite proudly. “Yes, you are a very gorgeous lady and think of how absolutely stunning you will be when you are grown.”

“You seem very fond of snakes.” Abraxas noted, a cunning smirk dancing at his lips, wondering how easy it would be to sway the Muggle raised child to his side. To teach him about the hidden truths of the Magical world, the wonders and horrors of Creatures.

“I can speak with them and they always come to find me. They have been my friends for the longest time. Naragi was so small and lonely, her mother was sold along with her much bigger siblings. The shop owner was terrified of her as tiny as she is... she's no bigger than a milk snake and just as harmless. At least for now. She won’t become a danger until I enter adulthood.”

“Ah, so when we leave Hogwarts in 7 years, she will be threat then?”

Mavarlo nodded.

“She's a subspecies of Basilisk, or so the shop owner says. She has the crushing strength of an anaconda and the venomous bite of her parent species, but lacks the killing gaze. They bond only once and are fiercely loyal and protective of their masters and any their master deems as theirs.” Marvolo crooned softly, making Naragi hiss in delight, rising that much more proudly.

“Then your future spouse and any children you have will be quite lucky to have you to defend them and her willing to die to protect you all. Raise her well, Marvolo, she will learn everything from you and will act as an extension of you. So do be careful how you act and what actions you make.” Abraxas stated, pulling another book from his trunk and then waving his hand in a lazy manner. It closed and floated back up onto the shelf. “Oh and the silly nonsense about no underage magic, it only counts if you use your wand, but very few people know how to do wordless or wandless magic, even fewer know how to do both.”

“I've noticed... I've been doing magic since I realized I could do things others couldn’t. I use it to protect myself and the few things I own and I will use it to protect Naragi.” With that they settled into silence, both reading, but mentally accessing and analyzing one another. But in the years to come they realized they had made friends for life that fateful day…

~5th year Hogwarts~

His life had changed significantly over the last four years since that day Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore came to see him. He learned magic was quite real and that he could use it! He made as many trips into Diagon as he could, and later into Hogsmeade when he was allowed to in third year. The day he came to Hogwarts, he made his first human friend and more were to come. Naragi grew indeed, from a tiny milk snake to the size of a cobra and by now she was nearly as long as a Burmese python. While she could squeeze and crush her prey, she could not produce her own venom just yet and only then would she be a true threat to the student populace, and even then only if they were a threat to her Marvolo.

He made sure to study everything, though it did no take him long to realize a lot of what he was learning seemed pretty bias; then again... History was alway written by the victor. Madam Pince, the school's librarian, quickly became use to him always wandering her domain, nose buried in books, ink smudges on his hand and occasionally on his face when he studied until he passed out from exhaustion. She even gave him a pass to the restricted section with the promise to be absolutely careful with the books and the knowledge within those old tomes, and to watch out because a quite a few of them liked to scream at the reader.

He had been sorted into Slytherin House, the House of Cunning and Ambition, but Abraxas often teased him about how he should have been placed in Ravenclaw for how much he studied. The blonde male quickly realized his friend was a born genius and had his parents mail him almost daily all the books in their vast library and the libraries of a few cousins or aunts and uncles, anything to give the young Muggle raised Halfblood a fuller and more informed view of the world he suddenly found himself in.

Marvolo was not an idiot, anyone who met him or knew him could tell that from looking at him. He knew that Abraxas had been slowly nudging him this way and that, testing him and when he found what he wanted, he became more open around him, more honest. He teased and joked, allowed Marvolo to spend the Holidays with him and his family. But it annoyed the Malfoy family and Marvolo to no end that no matter how well he did, no matter how much he begged the Deputy Headmaster to allow him to stay at the school or limited how much time he spent at Wool’s the answer was always no.

Marvolo knew he had greatly disliked the man upon their first meeting, but now that dislike had grown into hate. It turned out as the Professor sent the invite him to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore had been named his temporary Magical Guardian and as his Magical Guardian he could dictate Marvolo's life until he turned 17, or rather graduated Hogwarts. He would be forever thankful to Abraxas for the steady stream of books and the many wonderful gifts over the years. He made more friends, all children and heirs to prominent families.

Abraxas was the first and his closest confidant, the one he allowed to see him vulnerable. Then there was Lucas Avery, a tall boy with brown hair and hazel gray eyes. Lucas was one of the older boys in his group of friends and like the others a fellow Slytherin. Brutus LeStrange, another older boy, was the biggest in both height and muscle tone. The boy was quite strong and very agile, even if one did not think it with how lazy he seemed to be.

The only female he befriended, though he has tried to do so with others, was Ameris Rosier. Many thought Marvolo and Ameris were dating, but Ameris was happily engaged to another and looked to Marvolo as a friend and a pseudo brother. Gladius Nott was a quiet boy a couple years younger than him. He was someone you could easily miss because of how quiet he was normally, but that was normally a grave mistake because he struck fast and left before anyone realized he had done anything. Gillian Mulciber was not someone he would normally associated with because of his thuggish behavior and his tendency to bully others, but the boy had proved himself to be a bully of bullies. He did not like seeing someone get picked on and would in turn pick on their tormentor.

And the last of their group was Antonin Dolohov, another thuggish boy, but this one was more the wait and ambush type and was not above getting physical in a fight. Marvolo had once gotten into a fist fight with him when the boy had come across Naragi and was contemplating whether to leave her on one of the roofs of the castle or toss her into the Forbidden Forest. After the fight both boys were bruised and bloody and getting scolded by Madam Pomfrey, the Matron of the Hospital wing. Dolohov had cracked a grin and complimented his fighting, though he told him he could improve it. After that they formed a strange friendship which involved fighting each other until they were black and blue.

His friends helped to keep him calm and out of trouble, but his hatred for Dumbledore was palpable on good day and suffocating when it was particularly bad. He had been looking forward to spending the Winter Hols with his friends at the Rosier's winter cabin when Dumbledore told him he would be going back to Wool's instead. In his fury he stormed through the castle, cursing in Parseltongue. His friends knew better than to follow him or talk to him when he was like this, they would wait for him to come out of hiding. Naragi was in his dorm room curled up in the warming charm he kept on his bed for her during the winter months.

He stormed his way to the second floor girls' loo, which doubled as the entrance to a hidden chamber that housed a Basilisk. He had discovered this in his second year after stumbling across a very old journal of sorts in the restricted section. It looked like a log book, which was filled with blueprints of the school, but they were too old and discolored that he could not read them, the book was only slightly more legible and it spoke of four hidden chambers, secret chambers! All of them were in or around the school. After he found that he told Abraxas and the blonde called their group together and they had a fun year causing distractions for the staff and students to allow them a chance to poke around looking for these so called secret chambers.

They only found one which didn't seem so secret as the room they came into was full of old broken things or items that had been lost and never claimed found their way here. It was nicknamed the Come and Go room. It was pretty cool to come in and rifle through the junk and find things that they either kept or sent back to the families after spending days searching around and poking their noses in places that they were not normally welcomed. Marvolo had found the second secret chamber rather by accident when he was looking for a fellow year mate Ravenclaw, who had been yet again bullied by one of her classmates.

Naragi was complaining about how foolish the females of his species were, why did the girl he was looking for not display her colors and either bite the other or squeeze her into submission? He was trying to explain the complexity and stupidity of humans, but Naragi was not having it. He had hissed about his then recent awakening as a Creature not being open for discussion when he went into the bathroom that Myrtle Warren, the Ravenclaw, liked to frequent because it was so far out of the way the other girls did not want to come to it. They also claimed to hear strange noises in there.

He hadn't been sure at the time what had happened, but he watched as the sinks began to open up and then rising out of the hole was a great serpent. Marvolo instantly shut his eyes, turning his back as Naragi did a complicated dance before bowing low, hissing her greeting to the Serpent King.

_ ╓ We are honored, Great King, to be in your presence... We did not know you were here and apologize for treading into your territory...╖ _

_ ╓ This is not my domain... but I accept your apologies, little serpent... I thought I heard a Hatchling speaking... but I see only you and your human.╖ _

_ ╓ I speak....╖ _ Marvolo nervously spoke, still not turning to face the Basilisk, because he knew if he did he would die before he even saw it.

_ ╓.Ah, why do you not look at me? Am I so hideous?╖ _ The Basilisk questioned, slithering closer, bumping the then 12 year old. _ ╓ You are hurting my feelings... I do not like that...╖ _

_ ╓I mean no disrespect, but I cannot look upon you lest I drop dead from your killing gaze...╖  _ Marvolo admitted, sounding weak and frightened, he hated the sound.

_ ╓Ah, but you are not like the others... you can gaze upon me and never fear my gaze... but if it will make you feel better, I will close my inner eyelids...╖  _

There was a moment's pause and then the Basilisk was encouraging him to look.  
Slowly opening his eyes, careful to avoid a direct gaze, he blinked his eyes open and when he did not drop dead he risked looking a bit more directly at it until finally he was looking at a pair of hazy, almost grayish yellow eyes and then he realized the gray was the transparent film like inner eyelids.

_ ╓ There, isn't this much better? Do I frighten you still, little Speaker?╖ _

_ ╓ No... you are quite lovely... Feathers? I thought Basilisks were more closely related to dragons?╖ _

_ ╓ The Winged Serpents of Wind and Fire... The Great Serpent Kings are many and varied, young one... Let me scent you, yes?╖ _

The Basilisk asked before flicking its tongue out in one quick motion not unlike that of a whip. It wrapped around him, feeling warm and damp, but oddly rough, like a cat's tongue. And then it was gone just as quick.

_ ╓ Yes.... I was right, you carry the same scent as my master before he went into the eternal sleep... Perhaps you are a Hatchling of his? It's been so long since I had one of my Master's Hatchlings to speak to me...╖ _

_ ╓ I do not understand... I am Marvolo Riddle... a Halfblood... my mother was Armis NoName and my father Thomas Riddle, both have long since died.╖  _ Marvolo confessed, quite confused.

_ ╓ Tsk, we need a Lord of the Deep Earth here... but alas that is not possible...╖ _ the Basilisk bemoaned.

_ ╓ I have heard you for some time, but only now do yo came to speak to me... I should punish you, but you are young and obviously did not know I was here... I wonder what the Sea King thinks of you and the All Knowing Bird as well as the Songbird of Fire.... Yes... I'm sure they scented you...╖ _

_ ╓ I do not understand...╖ _

_ ╓ Hush, my Marvolo! The Serpent King is thinking!╖ _ Naragi hissed, thumping him with her tail.

_ ╓ Now, now... I am confusing him, he is allowed to ask... But to understand better, he must see the Kings of the Deep Earth! Yes, ask them for an Inheritance exam. This will reveal all that is in your blood. Even the family your mother was from even if she was NoName.╖ _

_ ╓ I did one when I came to school, it only told my mother and father's names, that they were dead and only that my mother left me a Trust Vault...╖ _

_ ╓ That is Identity test, to make sure you are who you say you are, that you are not a thief attempting to take that which is not yours...╖  _ the Basilisk said wisely.

_ ╓ Oh... Well I guess, I can be somewhat thankful to Dumbledore for sending me back to Wool's....╖ _ Marvolo grumped out.

At his discontented hisses, the Basilisk asked what he meant and he spent the next couple of hours telling the Basilisk about his life growing up in Wool's orphanage how his Magical Guardian, Dumbledore, kept sending him back there. He spoke of the war going on and how he fears and worries everyday that he will not wake up. He was honestly afraid to die, at least before he could do something to help others like him. Marvolo spoke of his plans, his ideas and the Basilisk gave an honest critique and named a few others he could speak to for aid or knowledge.   
Soon it was time for supper and Marvolo had yet to find Myrtle, so he bid the Basilisk goodbye, watching it slip back into the opening, hearing it hiss 'close' to close the opening back to it's normal sinks and mirrors. Naragi tapped his side and off they went. They eventually found Myrtle hiding in an abandoned classroom since her bully had followed her to the bathroom.

Snorting at the memory, he honestly wished that Myrtle would have kept going back to that classroom rather than the bathroom. Maybe then she'd still be alive. Standing in Myrtle's bathroom and leaning against a sink he looked at his pale face. Gone were the blue eyes he had been born with. Now they were a deep crimson red, the sign of someone who played with Black magic, the true evil magic in the world. For three years he had come back to visit the Basilisk, who he learned was called Aldeztaile and was apparently female.

Myrtle had been using the classroom as her hiding spot for the same amount of time as well so he had not bothered to check the bathroom before he opened the first entrance to the chamber. Aldeztaile had been quite restless this year, she sensed something and it was agitating her. She traveled through the school through a series of pipes, able to change her size whenever needed. A handy trick she learned after the last few centuries. Marvolo, now in his fifth year and having made Slytherin Prefect, had been trying to help her.

But whenever they got close to finding what was getting under her scales, there would be an incident and he would find one of his classmates petrified, usually a Muggleborn student. Aldeztaile confirmed it was a petrification similar to her own if someone were to look into her eyes through a reflection. She was being blamed and he was surely being setup to be the culprit. But who would do this and why? They were going to try a new tactic, Aldeztaile was going to shrink down to 16ft, this way her killing gaze was nullified, her poison working more as a paralytic agent rather than killing someone and still had the ability to crush boulders to dust if she squeezed hard enough.

She looked enough like Naragi, who was by now the same length and only a quarter as deadly, that no one would notice the difference. But they heard a latch click open, Aldeztaile, who had stopped closing her inner eyelids after Marvolo had been brave enough to look her in her eyes without them, looked to see what was there and regretted it instantly, feeling Hogwarts send a sharp pain through her for killing a student, even if it had been an accident. She quickly retreated to her home, Marvolo closing the entrance as he ran to Myrtle's body.

He tried vainly to wake her up, to bring her back, but she was cold. Dead. In a panic, he fled the bathroom and used a spell to send off an alarm. A few hours later he was walking up the main stairs, the 3rd year Gryffindor, Hagrid if he remembered correctly, had been acting quite strange all year, stranger when the petrifications began. He paused on the landing when he saw the Minister of Magic coming down the stairs with a pair of Unspeakables, his Auror guards, and a Mediwizard. There was a stretcher between the Unspeakables covered in a white sheet. He paled again, feeling sick as Myrtle's hand slipped out hanging limply off of it.

He felt so sick to his stomach, it was his fault! If he had checked the bathroom before letting Aldeztaile out, Myrtle--

“Mr. Riddle, are you alright?” Dumbledore suddenly spoke up. He was standing at the top of the stairs, his hands crossed at his waist, a worried frown upon his face.

“I'm alright....” He lied easily enough, looking after the group once more, the guilt eating away at him. “Another petrified student?”

“...” Dumbledore gazed at him hard for a moment. “A death.”

Marvolo sucked in a breath, he had stubbornly hoped he had dreamed it, that Myrtle was only petrified, but it was real.

“May I ask... who?”

“A Muggleborn student. The Minister believes it would be best to close the school until the cause of these accidents is found and dealt with.” He stated. “You will be returning to Wool's if that is the case. I do not want you in unnecessary danger.”

Marvolo had to bite back a snort of derision. Like hell was he going back there! Mrs. Cole no longer held back with his punishments or trying to exorcise the demons out of him now that he was no longer a little boy. He stopped messing with the children after his first year, but was still blamed for things even if he had an excellent handle on his magic. Only when it felt he was in danger did it lash out.

“Marvolo, do you know anything about these incidents?” the man asked. While he sounded concerned and curious to others, Marvolo could practically hear the accusation.

“No, nothing.” He stated and kept going to where he had been headed.

He found Hagrid in one of the least used parts of the castle, in the basement. The Half Giant boy was trying to hide something. Marvolo sighed as he asked what he was hiding this time. Hagrid said he was hiding nothing, but Marvolo didn't believe him. The boy had a good heart, was kind to all manner of Creatures and animals, but had a terrible habit of bringing them into the castle because he thought they were cute. When Marvolo thinks 'cute' he thinks of his classmate, Minerva, who recently master her Animagus form and turned into an adorable tabby kitten. When Hagrid thinks 'cute' it normally tries to eat you first and ask questions later, if at all.

Sighing, he sent a quick series of spells, one to push Hagrid out of the way, another to unlock the box and open it, but before he could fire off another spell, an Acromantula nearly the same size of the box, jumped out and scrambled out of the window. Hagrid trying to call him back and Marvolo sighing.

“Hagrid, you have to stop. I don't want you getting in trouble because you keep finding and bringing XXXX classed Creatures into the castle.” Marvolo told him.

“But Aragog was very well behaved, he only eats what I give him and he stays in his box...” Hagrid tried to defend.

“Hagrid... please no more. One of these days someone who is not me is going to catch you and you're going to get in serious trouble. Now come on, an early curfew has been issued.” Marvolo waved his hand at him to come out.

“Again? Another petrified student?” Hagrid worried.

“No...” Marvolo rasped out, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat. “A death....”

“It wasn't Aragog!” He tried to protest.

“I'm not saying it was him--”

“Rubeus Hagrid?” called the Minister making the boys stop where they were heading up the stairs to go to Gryffindor Tower.

“Yes?” The boy answered as they turned to see the same group of people with both Headmaster Dippet and Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore standing there with a grim faced Minerva.

“Could you come with us a moment?” He asked him with a deceptively kind smile.

“Why?” Marvolo demanded.

“Mr. Riddle, please, there is nothing to worry about.” Dumbledore told him. “Don't you have Prefect duties to attend?”

Marvolo's jaw clenched as he watched Hagrid turn and head to the group, for such a large boy he looked awfully tiny in this moment. He hoped nothing would happen, but come morning, Hagrid had been expelled and his wand had been snapped. He was forbidden from ever having another one or performing magic ever again. And if that wasn't bad enough, Hagrid blamed Marvolo for it and he distrusted Slytherins ever since.

~10 years later~

Marvolo gave a soft smile as he walked the familiar halls. He noted a few more paintings had been hung up, a couple of things had been moved around. It's only been 7 years since he spent his last feast here. He could see his younger self, nose in a book, wandering down the halls, Abraxas or Ameris tugging him this way and that so he did not walk into someone or something or, worse, past his classroom. He paused on the second floor, outside of the bathroom where Myrtle died, he wanted to see Aldeztaile, but after Myrtle's death…

He didn't remember much that happened after Hagrid had been blamed and expelled. He fell into a haze and he remembered waking up to Aldeztaile scolding him for performing something dangerous before she told him that she wished to sleep. She would only wake when he was no longer stupid. He somewhat kept his promise, though he wished to see her. He did have some flowers though and he went to the bathroom, the very stall the girl died in and laid them down before leaving. Unknown to him the ghost of the girl poked her head out of her toilet and smiled at the flowers.

Marvolo eventually made his way to the Headmaster's office and placed his wand's tip to the Gargoyle's forehead and sent a chime through it to the Headmaster's door. He only waited a moment before the gargoyle animated and jumped to the side, allowing him to step onto the rising stairs. He rode them up most of the way before climbing that last little bit to the office door. When he stepped through, he blinked seeing the the once deep browns and grays with the odd green for color tones of the office were replaced with the glaringly bright red and gold of Gryffindor.

“Marvolo, my boy!” chirped the voice of Albus Dumbledore, War Hero, and the newly minted Headmaster judging by the colors of the office. “What can I do for you?”

“I wish to give you my application for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post.” He stated calmly, keeping his tone polite.

He kept up with the news even as he traveled around after he left Hogwarts. The second World War had reached its boiling point and after a spectacular duel between Dumbledore and Grindelwald, the latter losing had led to the eventual downfall and end to the Nazi's reign of terror. In the wake of this, Dumbledore was awarded an Order of Merlin First Class, promoted to the rank of Grand Sorcerer, and while he declined the offer to be named Minister of Magic, he did however accept the positions of being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.

He hadn’t been aware that he had also taken over as Headmaster for Hogwarts. Marvolo had tried once before to speak with Headmaster Dippet about teaching DADA, but the man had declined him very politely, stating that Marvolo had been too young at 18 and newly graduated, that in a few years to try again. He had wanted him to be a bit more worldly, to stretch his wings if you will. So he had. He had traveled the world over, apprenticed to some of the finest Masters in various subjects and gaining his own Mastery. At 25, he was considered to be the youngest to achieve a Mastery in both Defense and Potions. Titles which would later down the road be given to his mate.

“As you can see, I have a Mastery in the subject and have the letters of recommendation from my Master and various others I apprenticed under or assisted in the last 7 years.” Marvolo indicated the stack of papers he handed over to the older man, his hair and beard longer than he remembered and losing their once vibrant auburn color. Dumbledore hummed as he looked through the papers.

“Everything appears to be in order.” Marvolo started to relax, perhaps for the first time since interacting with this man, things would not turn to shit, but he was wrong. “However, I'm afraid I cannot accept your application.”

“What?!” Marvolo gasped, his face losing any trace of emotion as he glared at the man with his glamoured blue eyes. “Why not?”

“My boy--”

“I am NOT your boy, do not call me such!” He snapped, angry, his magic beginning to leak out of him in slow coils that threatened to lash out and destroy whatever they touch.

“--I understand you want to stay in Hogwarts, however I will not allow someone so dangerous near my students.” Dumbledore finished as if the young man had not spoken.

“Dangerous!?”

“I know you are the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets.” He stated, making Marvolo pause, is that what he was calling the incident!? “I know you are the one responsible for Ms. Warren's unfortunate passing. And I know what those red eyes you hide mean... Someone who practices such dangerous magics is unfit, no matter how well established they are, to teach innocent children. Now then, please leave my school and do not attempt to set foot here ever again or I will be forced to deal with you.”

The old man then let his magic out, it was older, and while powerful, it was more experienced than Marvolo was and the way it grabbed onto his magic and him, made him cold as if Death were slowly hugging him, squeezing the life out of him. And then it was gone. Standing up, he made his way to the door.

“You could have been great, my boy, if you had stayed on the right path for the Greater Good.” Dumbledore said, causing him to pause.

“And what is this so called Greater Good, hmm?” Marvolo hissed. “How do you know what is the right path or not?”

“... Do you still have that feather I gave you that day when you were 11?” he asked in lieu of answering.

“I only took it out once and after that I never saw it again. My tin was stolen from me, broken and the contents inside were burned by my bullies at Wool's.” He hissed, pissed still.

“... I see… then not all is lost, there is still some hope for you yet... goodbye, my boy.” Dumbledore murmured, sounding almost pleased rather than upset.

“I am not your boy...” and with that he slammed the door shut behind him as he made his way out of the school, furious and wanting to be away from here as soon as he could. The moment he was passed the Castle's wards, he felt something slam down, a connection he did not know he had forcefully cut off and it made him stumble, coughing and wheezing as if he were suddenly being held under water. When he could breathe again he frowned. He needed to go to the Goblins.

\----------

Apparating to Diagon Alley was so much simpler than having to Floo in or come through the various hidden doorways. He landed in the Apparation point, moving quickly out into the main street and up to the bank. He had tried several times throughout his Hogwarts years to go to the Bank after Aldeztaile told him to go speak to the Goblins, which took him a bit of research to learn that their Title to other Creatures were Kings of the Deep Earth, or Masters of Earth and Forge. But each time he tried to stay at one of his friends homes to go, Dumbledore would tell him he needed to go to Wool's and once at Wool's he could not leave because of the near constant Raid warning periods.

Let's not even talk about the nightmare of being trapped in a collapsed building surrounded by dead people after a sudden raid and the only reason he was even alive was because of his magic! He had just turned 15 too! This led him to looking for a way to make himself immortal, either temporarily or permanently, he cared not. This led him to a strange talk with his Head of House, Professor Slughorn. It also lead him to a book in the back of the Restricted Section that talked about very dangerous soul and mind magics. The day Myrtle died, he created a Horcrux with her lingering magical core and his diary.

But he regretted Myrtle's death and the book had told him if he felt true remorse, the Horcrux would break and the piece of his soul would return to him. However, he did not know that the reason why his Horcrux did not break was because of his mother's blind foolishness. It would not be until he found his True Mate would he ever truly feel, understand his emotions and express them freely, but by then it would be too late to break his Horcrux because he would need it in the event he was fatally injured or killed, it would anchor his soul to the Living Realm and he could come back. He would not leave his mate unprotected!

And by then he'd have made a few more, though those he would not regret making because he would have used the magical cores or the life essence of the Muggles who harmed children, Magical or not. If there was one thing Marvolo could not stand more in this world, even more than his hatred for Dumbledore, it was anyone who could harm a child! He hated bigotry, racism, rape, abuse and those who wore the face of a friend, but would rather stab you in the back. Dumbledore was a number of these things, or rather he turned a blind eye to these things, which made him just as bad. He also hated the corrupted, especially if they were in a seat of power or held high influence.

“Next...” drawled one of the Goblin tellers, forcing him out of his increasingly dark thoughts. “Name and business?”

“Marvolo Thomas Riddle and I would like an Inheritance test performed on me. I do not care how much it will cost, I have found some rather interesting developments throughout my adolescence.... a rather unique inheritance, if you will.” He drawled in a low respectful tone.

The Goblin's head shot up and the two Goblins on either side of him looked him over with critical eyes, trying to spot something, what he did not know.

“Right away, Mr. Riddle... A moment please...” The Goblin's tone took a lighter almost friendly tune to it. Well, what could be called friendly by Goblin standards.

He tapped the skull on his desk, warbling into it in Gobbledygook and a Goblin in a much nicer set of clothes came to escort him into the back where he was directed into an ostentatious office. It was funny how on any other race it would be a petty and often gaudy display of one's wealth, in Goblins it was a show of one's rank and power. The owner of this Office was quite high in the ranks. You could tell by just looking at the rich décor and fine weapons and armor on display not to mention the number of guards stationed around the room. He would forever be thankful to Ameris for the book on Goblins and their culture, it had saved his neck, though he had seemed to win them over with his display of respect toward them first even as uneducated as he was back at age 11.

“Mr. Riddle, please, have a seat...” the rather large Goblin said. He was the biggest one he's seen thus far, the same size as he was at 11 and he was malnourished and a bit behind in the growth department. Though, thankfully, the damage was easily fixed and he grew to be quite tall. The Goblin had a true stocky build, his hair was long and braided back with gold and diamonds. His black eyes seemed to glow in his face and he wore a Devil's smile as he watched him. “I am told you wish for an Inheritance test, that you came into an interesting development during your Magical growth spurts.”

“Yes, Master Goblin, I did. However I've learned that those who are Creatures, a supporter or is related to one, is treated with contempt. I thought subtly was my best bet to name my business, but also keep prying ears from listening in. You never know when someone might decide to spy on you.” Mavarlo stated, though the Goblins had privacy wards set up at their desks when they were tending to a customer that prevented such things, but one can never be too careful.

“Indeed... What manner of Creature are you? And why do you come now and not much sooner? We could have found you a Mentor or books...” He sounded most displeased.

“My temporary Magical Guardian, Albus Dumbledore, prevented me from doing much. If I wanted to remain at Hogwarts during my Hols, he would send me back to the Orphanage I grew up in. If I wanted to visit friends, I was forced to remain where he could keep an eye on me or again sent to the Orphanage. And since the war was going on, I could not travel more than a block or two from the Orphanage because of the bombings and curfews. I was effectively stopped at every chance. I also admit that as graduation drew near, I forgot.” He felt his cheeks try to warm with embarrassment, but fought it off.

“I see... The Creature, Mr. Riddle?” He asked, noting he did not tell him what he was.

Marvolo closed his eyes and began to relax the extreme amount of control he had on his body, his pale skin turning to scales, random patches changing color as he quickly vanished his clothes as his legs began to fuse together and a second set of arms grew. His features smoothed until his face was nearly flat, long slits replace his nose as a forked tongue flicked out, scenting the air as he finished his transformation. Once done, he eased himself back into his chair, his long tail coiling around him one set of arms crossing over his longer torso, the other set resting on the arms of his chair while he leaned on his left fist, his eyes the bright piercing red they have been since he was 15.

“Most impressive...” grumbled the Goblin before he opened a drawer and pulled out a literal sheet of onyx paper.

Well it was paper thin and when he grabbed it was malleable like it, but it was made from onyx! Goblin craftsmanship truly had no parallel, only their distant cousins, the Dwarves could hope to hold a candle to their skill level.

“I will never cease to be amazed by the skills of your nation, Master Goblin...” He murmured, a lisp taking over with the changes to his mouth and his longer tongue, though it was hardly noticeable now. “What do I need to do?”

“Much like the Identity test, you need to provide blood, however this one requires you to cut your palm and place your hand on the sheet once your entire hand is covered in blood.” instructed the Goblin handing him a matching onyx knife that had a rainbow gem on the hilt.

Taking it and doing as told, he made the proper cut, again no pain, and smeared his blood onto his hand before placing it on the sheet of onyx. He did not know how long he was to hold his hand to the sheet, but suddenly he felt an almost suction like sensation on his hand and then a soft 'pop' and he slowly pulled his hand away to watch in fascination as diamond dust began to sparkle on the black background, forming a white outline around the blood which had carved itself into the onyx in the shape of words. He watched the words appear one after the other like when he was taught to use the typewriter. Soon it was done and he slowly picked it up and saw for the first time his full history.

**Full Name: Marvolo Thomas Riddle, Halfblood** **  
** **Father: Thomas Riddle (Deceased), Muggle** **  
** **Paternal Grandfather: Thames Alexander Riddle (Deceased), Muggle** **  
** **Paternal Grandmother: Clarice Riddle nee Carvelle (Deceased), Muggle** **  
** **Mother: Armis Riddle nee Guant (NoName; deceased) Pureblood** **  
** **Maternal Grandfather: Artim Glorel Gaunt, Pureblood** **  
** **Maternal Grandmother: Marlene Artemis Gaunt nee Argia Atezaina, Pureblood** **  
** **Titles: Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gaunt** **  
** **Heir of Most Honorable and Ancient House of Slytherin** **  
** **Heir to the Sacred House of Argia Atezaina.** **  
** **Eligable Titles: Lord Gaunt, birthright** **  
** **Lord Slytherin, birthright, requirement met** **  
** **Heir Peverell, birthright** **  
** **Lord Peverell, requirements not met** **  
** **Lord Argia Atezaina, birthright; requirements not met** **  
** **Dark Lord, needs to be tested by Lady Magic** **  
** **Creature Blood and Status** **  
** **Basilisk- Slytherin and Argia Atezaina** **  
** **Naga- Gaunt** **  
** **Alpha Hybrid** **  
** **Vaults and Holdings: See Lord Gaunt** **  
** **Potions and Blocks:** **  
** **Amortentia Curse: Born with, inflicted by Armis NoName** **  
** **Compulsion Enchantment: Level 10, castor Albus Dumbledore** **  
** **Mind Break Curse: Level 7, castor Albus Dumbledore** **  
** **Black Magic: Horcrux created, self inflicted and enforced by Albus Dumbledore; seek Mind Mage**

“What!?” Marvolo bellowed out in anger as he read the last of the words, he slammed the onyx sheet down, a satisfy thud filling the air even if the page did not break. He shoved it toward the Goblin as his tail thumped agitatedly on the floor as all four of his hands either drumming their fingers or digging into his more feather like hair as he began cursing in Parseltongue.

The Goblin read over the paper and narrowed his eyes before he slammed his fist down on his desk, barking at the Guards. One of them ran out of the room and came back a moment later with a smaller Goblin. This one was softer compared to the others.

“Heir Riddle, we must express our deepest apologies for not finding these reprehensible grievances sooner. This is Healer Flintspark, she will take you to our Healing quarters and will try her best to remove these... impurities, however the Amortentia cannot be fixed, you would have to find your True Mate, which is no easy feat, but you have the Goblin Nation's resources at your disposal. The Horcrux can be disposed--”

“No!!” Marvolo hissed, rearing up to loom over the Goblin, the guards taking on a battle stance. They were quite nervous, they did not know how dangerous the young Basilisk was. “Do not destroy it! I need it... I have plans to try and fix this world and if Albus bloody Dumbledore wants a war, he's got one... I thank you for your help, but unless I become too far gone with insanity, the Horcrux remains. And I've read up on Amortentia, there is no cure for me, even if I find my mate, who is to say I will be able to feel love for them? That I will be able to provide for them emotionally?”

The Goblin nodded his head, a grim look on his face as Marvolo slowly lowered himself onto his coils and sighed.

“We see... we still stand by our decision. As the 27th prince in line for the Goblin Nation, I, Ragnarok, speak for every Goblin in the British Nation and we extend our hands to a Goblin Friend in need.” He held out his hand and Marvolo loomed up once more to shake it with both his right hands,  his left hand clasped over the Ragnarok to seal the deal.

“And I accept this honor and will do my best to bring glory and honor to the Goblin Nation as well as my Clutch.” Marvolo promised before allowing himself to be guided into the Healing chambers.

While he underwent a cleansing, Ragnarok sent off a missive to the Gaunt Lord and his wife. He finally had news for the old couple, Goblin Friends as well. It only took an hour for the pair to rush into his office, the Goblin who was to guide them running in and warbling out apologies. He was waved off and ordered to get some water before the doors shut.

“You found something?” Lord Gaunt asked, looking hopeful.

“Artim, please, control yourself!” Lady Gaunt scolded, even as she nervously wrung her hands.

“Please sit, Artie, Lenie.” Ragnarok gestured to the chairs before he snapped his fingers. A Goblin brought in tea and a fine crystal decanter of the finest Goblin brandy with matching glasses. “I suggest you take something to drink, the news I have to deliver is both good and bad.”

“Just tell us!” Artim snapped, he'd been waiting years to learn where his daughter had vanished to. Ragnarok took no offense, if it had been one of his own daughters who'd run away and left no trace of herself behind, he would be just as agitated or even more so. So he took a deep breath began speaking.

“I had a young Wizard here just now, asking for an Inheritance test. He had no idea he would gain Creature abilities or even become one himself. He is a Basilisk/Naga Hybrid.” the Goblin stated, watching their reactions, they were quite confused. “He first came here at 11, just about to go to Hogwarts and took an Identity test. He had a Vault in his name. Vault number 455.”

They gasped, about to demand answers, but Ragnarok held up his hand, silencing them, and they sulkily kept quiet.

“The Goblin who performed the test neglected to inform the Floor Manager or even myself and the young man got the money he needed and has not set foot in the bank much except to pull out what he needed for school until this day. He just performed the Inheritance test and I think you should see the results for yourselves...” At this he passed them the onyx sheet.

Artim took it and began to read it over, his eyes going wide and then even wider before he let out a strangle sound, his wife taking the sheet and let out a broken sob as she read it over.

“Is.. is--”

“He's in a Cleansing right now, we are trying to clean out some of the potions and spells put on him, but because they've been sitting there for so long and we are limited to what your government will allow us to do, therefore, we cannot fully remove them. He had made it quite clear he wants to keep the Horcrux.”

“What!?” they demanded, but before they could become outraged, the doors to the office opened and Flintspark guided a clearly weak Marvolo into the room, waiting until he was clear of the door before closing it.

“Oh!” Marlene gasped, drawing Marvolo's attention to her. “Oh he's got Armis' coloring! But he looks....”

“I know love... Mr. Riddle?”

“Yesssss?” He hissed, low with warning even as he tiredly drew himself up to defend himself.

“I am Artim Gaunt, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt.” Artim stated, standing tall and regal, but not so much so as to be seen as trying to challenge the younger Naga male. “This is my wife and mate, Marlene Artemis Gaunt nee Argia Atezaina. We are your--”

“Grandparentsss...” Marvolo hissed slightly, relaxing only slightly before he slithered closer and lowered himself so his grandmother, who was looked to be aging quite gracefully, could cup his cheeks and looked him over. “Why are you here?”

“As is standard policy, Heir Gaunt, any lost Heirs, Lord or Lady of a House that is found, the surviving members of the family are to be informed. As your grandparents are you're only living immediate relatives, they were notified.” Ragnarok informed him calmly.

“We have been looking for your mother since she ran away, striking herself from the family tree when we would not give our blessing to court your father. We had good reason not to and we were right.” Marlene spoke softly, memorizing the face of her grandson, his hair was like her Armis' the same rich chestnut brown with the lazy curly wave to it. Though his eyes were a startling red. “Come, we'll talk about this at home...”

That is all for now my little ones... Don't worry we'll see the Lonely Prince soon...


	3. Severus' Story

Chapter 2

Back again? Well then let us not dillydally then. The Prince's story, while lighter than the King's is also one wrought with tragedy. I know, I know, you want a happy tale, but sadly this story is not your standard fairy tail.

This part of the tale begins with a young child found wandering the streets of Cokeworth, England. Cold and hungry, no memory other than her name and that she knew magic. She was found by an elderly pair of Witches who took her in and adopted her as their very own. She grew up surrounded by love and magic and was encouraged to pursue anything that caught her fancy and the art of Potions called to her, sang to her blood and magics of the mind and the art of healing. She grew into a talented witch, one of the brightest of  her age!

And then she fell in love with a Muggle man. He was kind and he was handsome. They courted for years before they married and a year into their wedded bliss they were blessed with a bouncing baby boy. The man could not be any prouder and  his wife, though tired, was beaming as she held her child. His name is Severus Tobias Snape and he was her little Prince. And their happiness continued until one day, the man was called into his employer's office and handed a pink slip and was dismissed. Devastated, he went to the local pub and drowned his sorrows, trying to think of a way to tell his darling wife and his precious son of the unfortunate news.

Unknown to him, his wife was home teaching their son, who was showing early signs of magical ability, how to control it. It was to help lessen his accidental outbursts. She was also teaching him the magics of the mind and potions, healing was too much for him being so young, but when he was older and had more control of his power, she would show him the advance mind magics and the art of healing. They were brewing potions for headaches and stomach aches when Tobias Snape stumbled through the door early and quite drunk. They all froze staring at one another in shock before the shock turned to rage on the Muggle's face and for the first time in nearly 7 years of marriage, he rose his hand and struck his wife.

Little Severus tried to stand before his father to protect his mother, but he was then smacked and kicked until his little bones made terrible cracking sounds and he was spitting up bile and blood. His mother was screaming and trying to shield him, her own delicate bones suffering until Tobias could no longer muster the energy to attack and stumbled from the house to drink some more. He cursed his terrible luck to be fired from his job and to learn he had a Witch for a wife and her devil's spawn for a son all in one day.

After that the happiness was gone from the home. Everyday Severus and his mother suffered at the hands of his father's drunken rage. Gone was the kind man who read to him at night, who taught him to be kind and a gentleman. Most of all, gone was the love and the safety he once felt. Gone was home, now it was the House at the end of Spinner's St, dubbed Spinner's End. Gone was the smile on his mother's face, gone was her happiness and her laughter, but never her love and protection. Tobias forbade them from practicing magic when he was in the house, he began to wash the walls in a strange concoction that smelt sickly and made them feel icky.

His mother, Eileen, had one day slipped his father a sleeping potion and took him to the park where she used her magic to carefully build and ward a safe haven for him to run to. She would send him to it everyday, giving him food in a basket, books, her old wand to practice with and his own little cauldron to brew his own potions. And everyday, he left her to face his father's wrath, though he protested and attempted to protect her in turn. In the end his mother's will would be done. One day a pair of girls stumbled upon his little safe haven, they looked close enough to obviously be sisters, but one was much prettier than the other.

One sister had dark red, almost brown, hair with dark hazel eyes. She had a long horse like face with sharp features making her look like an old shrew, her body painfully thin to match, all sharp angles and not enough rounded curves to make her even remotely appealing. Severus almost felt sorry for any man who would ever marry her. It seemed that they would be trapped with a harpy who would use any child they had together to keep them in their marriage. The other sister on the other hand, while thin, was more filled out, her curves softened her sharp angles and features. Her hair was a fiery red and her eyes were a brilliant emerald green. Both were pale and couldn't be more than a year or two apart.

“Hello?” The red haired sister called, unsure if they were allowed to come closer.

“Hello.” He greeted back, looking up from his book. He was sure he looked sickly and ugly compared to them, his hair was a stringy mess of black, his nose far too large for his face, his features sharp and awkward, though his mother assures him that he will grow into his features and be quite handsome. He was also painfully thin with an awkward gangly look to him, he often felt like a puppy whose paws were too big for him to move with any kind of grace at times. “Who are you?”

“I'm Lily... this is my sister, Pet-”

“Do not tell him my name!” hissed the other girl. “You shouldn't have told him yours! He's likely to stalk us now!”

“Petunia, that's really uncalled for! He's just reading a book! I'm sorry, my sister can be a bit rude...” Lily apologized, tucking her red hair behind her ears.

“A bit rude?” He sneered at Petunia, who scowled fiercely at him in return. “Well I suppose she's not the rudest person I've ever met...”

Lily giggled at her sister's indignant squawk and moved closer, a bit curious about the strange feel of this part of the park and what the boy was reading.

“What's that you're reading?” she asked, noting the title was in a language she could not read.

“It's a book on charms... about magic.” He said a bit awkwardly. While his mother has warned him about talking about magic to Muggles, he knew one of the wards she placed on this part of the park would repel adult Muggles and gently  _ Obliviate _ child Muggles who discovered his hiding place or spotted him performing magic.

“Really? You can perform magic?”

“Lily! Magic does not exist! It is a load of bollocks and you know it!” Petunia scolded her younger sister, hurrying up to her, grabbing her arm and trying to tug her away. “And even if it was real, he's too young to know any of it and I'm sure it'd likely fail if he were to try!”

“ _ Avis... _ ” came the low voice of the boy behind her and she spun to see a small robin flew out the tip of the wooden stick in his hand and it flew to alight on Lily's outstretched hand.

“Oh wow...” Lily breathed petting the bird. “It is real Tunie! Lookie!”

“Heaven's no!” Petunia screeched, yanking her hand away from her sister when she tried to grab it to hand her the bird. “It's not natural!”

“It's just harmless magic, nothing to worry about...” Severus stated, frowning.

“I can do it too, you know... watch!”

“What are you talking-” Petunia started to demand, but gasped when her sister closed her hands around the robin almost as if she were praying and then slowly opened them and, resting in her cupped hands was a large lily flower, but this one was a bright purple color and when she moved her hands it changed to blue and then pink! “Freaks! You're both freaks!”

“Petunia- Petunia come back!” Lily cried, she looked back at Severus, biting her lip before she ran after her sister, dropping the flower, and trying to calm her down.

Severus slowly stood and walked up to the fallen flower and picked it up, wondering if they would come back.

…...

The next day he was sitting under the tree, curled up and leaning over his book, his face badly bruised from where he was punched by Tobias, for he was no longer father in the young boy's mind, for daring to hide his bottles. Eileen had quickly ushered him out the door when she was able to get up from her own beating, handing him a few pounds that she earned from her potions, telling him to return after supper, by then Tobias would be at the pub and wallowing in his misery once more. He fought back tears, promising himself to never cry in front of his abusive father, to not cry before his mother because she needed him to be strong.

“Are you okay?” came Lily's voice and he looked up, she gasped and quickly ran to him, gently cupping his bruised cheek, making him hiss at the sharp burning pain the gentle touch caused. “Come with me...”

He tried to protest, but she held firm and dragged him to her home, her mother was home and upon seeing the boy's state, quickly fetched the first aid kit, asking what was wrong. Severus was stubborn to not say, but it did not take the woman long to figure it out, but before she could call the constable, he managed to convince her that it was fine that it only happened every now and again. Lily's mother was kind enough to not call him out on his terribly lie. And if every time he visited the Evans' Household and the first aid kit was sitting on the small tea table waiting and ready for him, then he said nothing about it. If Mr. Evans took the time to walk him home and hand him off to his equally battered mother, offering her any aid he could that she would willingly take, then he turned a blind eye to it, but deep inside, his broken heart warmed and mended a little.

For the short few years he's known Lily Evans and her family, he could honestly say he's never felt happier. Though the few times his mother could come with him, to get away from Tobias' abuse, were the absolute best. The Evans' took the knowledge of magic and that their beloved Lily could use it quite well, knowing that Severus and his mother could use it as well. Petunia only scowled and spat sugar coated poison at them when her parents weren't listening or in the room. Personally, Severus thought her viciousness stemmed from the fact that she could not use magic herself, being 13 already and having never experienced any accidental magic or received a letter to any of the Magical Academies.

Her sister and her friend getting their letters, however only added fuel to that fire and in the years to come, their summers would be a living nightmare, though Lily had loving parents to soothe and protect her while Severus would lose one and then the other, but that comes later. A shopping trip to Diagon was an experience that neither 11 year old would ever forget, the colors and liveliness of the Alley, the feel of magic and finding wands that best suited them!? It was a day he never wanted to end! Though the beating he and his mother got when they got home was one of the worst yet, it could not damper his elation to be finally going off to school with his best friend in tow...

Saying goodbye to his mother was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do, because it meant leaving her alone with Tobias. She made him look her in the eyes, made him promise to study hard, to work even harder. If he got good enough grades, he could get a very good job and earn money, money he could use to get them away from his father. When he asked why she never left him, she explained the poor light they would have been painted in even if they left him because of the abuse, a woman who divorces her husband is considered trash, a harlot and any children she has get treated as if they were no better than a rat. She didn't want that for him.

“I will study really hard, mum... I'll get a good job! I'll buy us a nice house with an apothecary attached to it and we can brew and sell potions all day... just us... we'll live anywhere you want... Diagon, Knockturn or even out in the forest like you always wanted!” He promised, crying into her chest as she hugged him one last time before he was on his way to school.

“That would be lovely, Severus... Now, come on... no more tears, you're my brave little Prince, yes?” She smiled and he nodded, wiping his face and smiling at her. “Good, and don't worry, you will grow into your looks, you'll be handsome and I will have to beat the girls off you with a 10ft pole!” She grinned and he blushed.

“Sev, come on!! The train is about to leave!!” Lily's voice called out and he quickly grabbed his trunk, hugged his mother once more and ran to get his trunk on the bright red train, Lily helping him and once they found a compartment to themselves, they leaned out the window as the train pulled out of the station, waving to their families, shouting promises to write to them soon along with their various classmates...

Severus and Lily spent the train ride, playing games and playfully arguing over their classes, what they expected to learn and what they wanted to do in the future. At some point a few other first years joined them, all getting along fairly enough. The hours flew by, morning turning to evening and the English countryside slowly changed to the Scottish highlands, rolling mists and emerald green hills and mountains surrounded them, water under them in forms of lakes and rivers. Forests in the distance, a darker green than the bright green of the grass. Lunch had been served and treats purchased and either munched on as a snack or stored for later in the year. When they arrived, a giant of a man stood with a lantern as big as Severus' chest, held aloft to cast a bright, but warm golden glow over the area.

“Firs' years! Firs' years, ova 'ere!” He called, his accent thick and a bit strange, but he seemed friendly enough. The first years quickly, if nervously gathered around him. He waited until all students had disembarked from the train, doing a headcount before he smiled warmly. “We all 'ere? Den c'mon!”

He moved to the head of the group, lumbering off down a fairly steep hill from the station. He paused every few feet, calling out for them to keep together and to mind their steps. Severus quickly realized why when a girl before him slipped in the slick dew on the steps leading down. He and Lily quickly caught hold of her so she wouldn't get hurt. The once lively green forests they had spied from the train's windows now loomed black and ominous above them, the stray call of the night animals making them nervous.

“C'mon, now... we're almos' dere.... an' if ya look up, ya can get yer firs' glimpse o' 'ogwarts!” He encouraged, smiling as he glanced back at the tiny first years all 11 or 12 in some cases.

As they came around the bend, it was worth it to see the awe and wonder fill their faces, hear their gasps of delight and their excited chatter. Turning to make sure the boats were all ready, nodding to the Merfolk who had come to push the boats across the lake, in the distance he could see the giant squid splashing about, excited to see his newest batch of wards as they crossed over his home. Letting them stare starstruck for a moment longer, he turned to them and clapped his hands firmly.

“Tada!” he grinned, waving his hands at the boats. “Now den, four o' ya toa boat! Three o' ya in da las' one, da big one is mine... Be careful now, dun wanna fall in an' catch a cold do ya!? If ya do fall in, no worries, da giant squid will save ya!”

“Giant Squid!?” cried a boy looking panicked.

Severus rolled his eyes, he doubted it was that big and that the man was only joking, but the man assured them all was good and they climbed in. Once everyone was seated and settled into their boasts, and as ordered with four to a boat, one boat having three in it, the giant man called for the boats to move forward and they did, gliding smoothly across the lake's surface.

Hogwarts was a truly monolithic structure, built into and onto a lonely mountain that overlooked the lake, plenty of foot paths for students to walk safely up and down to the lake, he was more than sure of. Her windows were all lit with golden light, glittering like the stars above. A sudden splash and gasps and a few shrieks made him look to see the truly massive tentacles of what he could only assume was the 'Giant Squid' of the lake, one tentacle with the pad on the end waved at them all before the creature disappeared into the depths.

The man escorting them only laughed merrily, stating that the squid was quite happy with this years turnout. He said something about Creatures and Creature blood, many confused, either Muggleborn or Muggle raised while the others who were Magical raised, either murmured in delight or scoffed in disgust. Soon they were ducking low as they entered an underground boat dock and after some careful scrambling, they were on dry land and marching up to the castle, if it looked monolithic before, it was mountainous now that they had to nearly fall backwards just to try and see one of the towers now. She looked ominous almost foreboding, but the sense of warmth and home, safety and mirth that entered their bones when they stepped onto the stone path leading up to her front doors eased her more dominating and rather frightening features.

“Is this all of them?” they all suddenly turned to see a stern witch, she looked to be aging quite gracefully, her face showing faint wrinkles, her eyes a cat like green to match her deep emerald robes her hair, either black or auburn was pinned back in a severe bun, her witch's hat sitting on her head giving her the full effect.

“Yes, Pro'essa...” the man told her, having checked and double checked again to make sure he didn't forget anyone.

“Good, come along then.” She turned on heel and led them into the school, using her magic to open the doors, hiding a smirk at the exclamations of awe and excitement at the display of magic.

She traveled the main lobby area at a slow, but still brisk pace, allowing the children to awe and exclaim to one to one another, excited chatter filling the hall as the portraits and suits of armor greeted their newest additions, the children giggling as they were waved at and welcomed. Soon they were at the top of a set of stairs, another pair of giant doors stood before them, though these were much smaller than the school doors were. The witch introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, introduced the four Houses of the school, how they earned and lost points, rules and punishments to be had before she left them for a moment to make sure everything was in place for the sorting.

In that time, the first years quickly smartened up a bit, those who were taught magic from an early age using simple cleaning charms to help their future Housemates to clean off any lingering residue from their sweets, cleaned off smudges from clothes and did their best to straighten ties or fix robes. Severus waved his wand around him and Lily, easily cleaning the pair of them up, making Lily roll her eyes with fond exasperation as she took a feather from her pocket and transfigured it into a brush and combed his hair.

Most would never realize that Severus has some of the silkiest, most luxurious hair because of the protective oils he uses on it to keep it from being damaged by potions and any bullies who might try to mess with it. He took a bit of pride in his hair, it was something he and his mother bonded over. She giggled as he almost purred, his hair looking like freshly spun silk by the time she was done. He then took her brush, cleaned it and brushed her hair in turn, picking it up in a side braid with a conjured flower to sit in her braid's coils. They had finished just as someone screamed and they turned to see ghosts floating in from the walls.

There were four at the lead with a number of others who floated on by, all chattering and seemingly having an argument of some kind. Severus chuckled when the four lead ghosts noted the pale and terrified first years, Lily bouncing in excitement beside him because this was the first time they were seeing ghosts.

“Oh, another batch of young minds!” cooed the sole female of the group of four. “I hope to see some of you in Ravenclaw.” She gave a formal curtsy as the two noblemen gave grand bows and the lowly friar bowed his head while offering them a blessing.

“Perhaps you will be in Hufflepuff! Nothing wrong with hard work and being compassionate! But many forget we Badgers are quite the wily bunch when we apply ourselves.” the friar chuckled.

“I see many of you are destined for my House, yes I see a few ambitious Slytherins in your midst.” the nobleman with the large wig and rapier strung at his side nodded.

“And there are certainly a number of brave lions amongst the lambs! Gryffindor will surely help you bloom into fine wizards and witches!” the last ghost smiled, his ruffled color and half cape setting him apart from his counterpart who looked to resemble Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story books Severus and Lily read when not studying magic.

“Ah, move along, it's time for the sorting!” McGonagall called, shooing the ghosts on into the room before she ordered the children into two lines, one for boys and the other for girls and marched them into the Great Hall.

Severus never felt so small than he did in this moment, eyes wide with awe, Lily was no better, croaking out an awed 'Wow' as she nearly tripped trying to see the whole room in one go. Soon they were standing between the four tables, a lonely stool at the front of the room with an old hat that looked like it once was a magnificent wizard's hat. It was frayed, the color long washed out and even looked like it had been patched up in a spot or two. Suddenly it twitched and came to life, singing in an old, craggy, but wise voice.

It spoke of the houses, their traits and how he, the hat, would help them find the house that best suited them. Once he finished, everyone clapped as he bowed to the four tables and went still. McGonagall pulled out a long scroll and began to call up students, placing the hat on their heads. It ranged from mere seconds to a few minutes before the hat declared where they were to be sent. Each table greeted their newest additions with cheers, hugs or polite applause. Lily was sent to Gryffindor, her robes inner lining turning red as her school patch turned gold and red. She waved at him before she sat down. He had a while to wait, but he was not bored. When his turn finally came, he felt someone trying to invade his mind and clamped his mental wards tightly in place.

'Oh, a young Occlumens... it has been so long since I last had a challenge... no need to fear, young man. I am merely looking to see where you will be best suited.'

'Are you the sorting hat?' he wondered.

'Yes I am indeed. May I look?' the hat chuckled, his voice while still wise, was not as old or craggy in his mind.

Letting him look, he felt him sift through his memories, humming and murmuring, sounding displeased as he looked at his home life, but then he nodded.

'Hard to choose, but I think it better be...'

“SLYTHERIN!”

He took the hat off, once it shouted his House, a minor almost imperceptible frown on his lips that he was not in the same House as Lily, but he was sure they would still be friends. If only he knew how much time and peers could strain, then eventually break, his friendship with her. If only he knew words said in anger could irreparably ruin his life, could make him feel utterly alone, but ultimately drive him into the arms of someone who would make his world bright again, make him feel worthy of love and friendship...

~4 years later, OWLs exam finals~

The room was quiet, only the soft scratching of quills on parchment, the odd cough or sniffle could be heard. He had been up all night studying furiously, his eyes were tired and he was hardly able to see straight at his point, but he had to finish this exam and then he had his final Transfiguration OWLs after a small break. He wrote quickly, his handwriting neat, but tightly strung together. His charms essay, pointing out the differences of what makes a Charm, a Hex or Jinx, was nearly a foot and half in length and still going, the parchment charmed to grow for added space.

Somewhere in the room was Lily, just as deeply concentrated on her exam, though she wouldn't be as stressed because Charms was by farm her best class. He also knows that somewhere in the room were three of his four tormentors. Ever since he got sorted, this particular band of students went out of their way to bully him. They pulled pranks on him, knocked him down, stole his books or assignments, locked in cupboards and unused rooms. He had gotten back at them a fair bit, but whenever something happened and he told the Headmaster, the man would admonish him, but practically praise his attackers.

They made fun of his clothes because they were poor and hardly fit him, when he learned of his mother's unfortunate passing, they had mocked him and teased him, though he was never sure if they learned that he really had no mother. Well he was being unfair. One of his tormentors only watched on, neither encouraging nor preventing his friends from attacking him, only ever attacking Severus if he drew his wand. The other tormentor was a year younger than them, but he sang praises and did anything the other two asked of him. The spineless brat was a thief and has somehow gotten into the Slytherin dorms to steal his books, books that had spells he had created to use on them when they attacked him.

Then there were the two that tormented him the most, both sons of rich noble Houses, both raised like princes and just a spoiled and arrogant too. One didn't like him because he was Slytherin, the other was a jealous prat who took his anger out on him because Lily didn't swoon over him like the other girls, she'd rather sit with him and either practice spells or do homework. Somehow the idiot got it in his head that he was in love with Lily, but it also went to prove that most Alphas were Knotheads because the moron didn't bother to use his nose to realize that Severus was not an Alpha nor was he a Beta!

But he shuddered to think what the bastards would do if they learned he was an Omega, he would not bend over for anyone not worthy of his time or his bed. Lily was also an Omega and anyone who knew Omega biology, would know it was impossible for him to get anyone except a female Alpha pregnant since Omegas were designed primarily to become pregnant, to help balance out the dropping numbers in fertile females being born every year.

“5 more minutes!” called Professor Flitwick as he made another round, making sure no one was attempting to cheat, even if the tests and quills had been charmed with anti cheating spells and soaked in special anti cheating potion.

He slowly sat up, finishing his last few words with a flourish and sat up finally, muffling a moan of discomfort when his back popped, his muscles tight and protesting the sudden change in position. Slowly rolling his head this way and that, he felt his neck crack and pop, tension suddenly draining, his world whiting out a moment before filling with almost rainbow blobs of color. When he shook his head to correct the sudden change in vision, he blinked and looked up at the arched ceiling of the Great Hall, normally bewitched at night to give them a feel of eating outdoors, but left normal during the day.

An alarm rang and he looked down as Professor Flitwick tapped his desk, summoning the tests to the front of the room. But it seems he forgot to stand either to the side or behind said desk because he was suddenly ducking, dodging and yelping when he was bowled over by several tests while the others landed on the table. A couple of Ravens got up and helped their Head of House up, piling the parchments on the desk before he dismissed them. Severus stood up, taking his bag with him and pulling out the study guide he made along with his transfiguration notes to study them.

He was so focused he had not realized he walked right into the waiting forms of one Sirius Black and James Potter, two of the four Marauders, and his biggest tormentors. He yelped as he dropped his things and muttered an apology as he bent to pick them up, but before he could he was shoved onto his arse, his things levitated and flung up onto a tree branch near the top.

“Oopse, sorry Snivillius!” James jeered, making several students laugh.

It was always a show and half whenever the Lion Princes picked on the pathetic Slytherin peasant. Even those in his own House didn't like him, mocking his poor dress and the condition of his things, only a few items were brand knew and even then they were cheap things compared to the high quality times others could afford.

“I said I was sorry, I didn't see you...” he grit out, trying to calm his temper. He was tired, he was stressed about finishing his exams, he was also a few days from his heat, which made him quite irritable he had to see the Headmaster after his last exam, he had a feeling had to do with Tobias and he really did not think he could handle anymore today.

“Ooh, the Snake's trying to spit venom!” laughed the youngest Marauder.

“Shut your mouth, Pettigrew... or I'll carve you up into potion ingredients...” Severus snarled, his eyes brightening to gold, making the timid boy yelp and hide behind Remus Lupin, who was nose deep in a book, completely oblivious to the world, only Black's hand on his robe collar kept him from either walking off or into something.

“You will not speak to your betters that way.” Potter snarled out.

“What the hell is your problem with me!? I have done absolutely nothing to you and yet for the last four, going on five, years, you and your friends have tormented me!” He finally snapped, his hair raising as his magic began to rise around him, shadows darted about the area, but he did not pay them the slightest bit of attention.

“You exist.” was the cold reply, as if it answered everything and in a way it did.

Severus stood up straight, looking blank as he nodded and then turned to the tree to begin climbing up to get his things, but as his back was turned, a spell hit him, his pants suddenly vanishing, his underpants being transfigured into a set of girl's undergarments and then being lifted into the air by his ankles. He curse and struggled to hid his half dressed state, cheeks burning bright red. Everyone was laughing, slurs and insults were thrown in his direction, degrading and derogatory terms shouted with mocking glee. Suddenly he landed in a heap, someone was trying to help him up, but he was seeing red now.

Casting three vicious spells at his attackers, he shoved of the helping hands and shouted, “I don't need your help, you filthy little Mudblood!”

Everyone suddenly went quiet and the slap that followed might as well have been compared to a cannon being fired, it certainly felt like one when it connected. The red haze abruptly leaving him as he gasped and looked to the red and tear stained face of Lily, who glared at him and then turned on heel. She said nothing as she walked away, slapping Potter and Black on her way when they tried to stop her. Severus quickly summoned his things and ran in the opposite direction, tears quickly making their way to his face. If his life was hell before, then it was pure anguish after...

After the incident, Severus had completely withdrew into himself, employed all of his Occlumency techniques to essentially cut off all his emotions, leaving him emotionless, he focused solely on his class work, what few friends he had left were all in Slytherin and that was fine. Months passed like this, he tried to speak to Lily, either she hexed him or left before he could get anywhere near her, her Housemates also made it impossible to get near her and then one day he heard she was going on a date with Potter. After that he took the hint, she wanted nothing to do with him, would not listen to anything he had to say. She effectively cut him out of her life.

And then the Incident happened. It was Hogsmeade weekend, he had been writing back and forth with a former classmate who graduated back when he was a 3 rd year, who convinced him to come out to the village to meet someone who had been making waves in the political arena as of late, someone who might be able to help him. He saw no reason not to at least hear this person out. Following the directions he was delivered, he arrived in a small out of the way cafe, it was warm and cozy, almost homey.

“Severus!” he turned to where his name had just been called and saw his classmate sitting at a small table in the back corner, able to see the whole room, but had easy access to the back for quick escapes. It set him on edge, but he came forward.

“It's been a long while, Lucius.” He greeted, his friend, ever the charming gentleman he had been raised to be, stood and bowed over his hand, kissing the air over the back of it before pulling his seat out for him and helping him adjust it to be comfortable. “Lucius...”

“Sorry... but it's been drilled into me.” He blushed, he knows how much Severus wanted to keep his status under wraps, but the only people in the cafe this day were those with the man who was a close friend of his father's, almost an uncle to him. “Ahem, may I introduce, Mr. Marvolo Riddle, the man I have been telling you about since you first arrived in Slytherin House.”

“A pleasure.” Severus said politely, eyeing the man warily.

The man was handsome with regal sharp and refined features, his hair was deep chestnut brown and while shorter than most wizards wear their hair, it was long enough to show it had natural waves with lazy curls at the end. His eyes were startling however, they were red. This unnerved Severus, but also a sudden strange warmth pooled into his belly at the same time, which was even more disturbing than the implications of how the man's eyes got that color.

“You've got strong mental shields, most impressive for someone not born to a Noble, Ancient or even Honorable House. I'm curious to know more about your talents... your name?” He purred out, his tone low, but sibilant.

“Severus... Severus Tobias Snape...” he grimaced at his middle name, but offered his full name nevertheless. “You may know my full name, but you will hold little power over me, sir. I am not weak nor will I bend willingly.”

“That means I'd have to break you...” the man grinned, making Severus stiffen, but hold his chin higher. “But I would be remiss to break such a young man, both full of potential and quite handsome too... why not drop your glamours?” He hummed.

Severus looked startled, Lucius watching this with a tension in his body that was not missed by the older man or the others in the room, but they said nothing, wanting to see how this would go. Severus looked around the room before he cast a privacy bubble, one that obscured sight as well as sound before he dropped his glamours.

His sickly, gangly frame smoothed into a tall, but petite figure, slim with lithe muscles and just the right amount of fat to make him appealing, the unhealthy paleness cleared into a healthy glow, his teeth straightened and whitened, his stringy hair smoothed into a waterfall of liquid night and his black eyes turned to sunburst gold, his nose while still large, had straightened out and fit his sharp, but royal features. His lips full and pink and his ears lengthened into elvish points. Lucius gasped, having never seen what his friend looked without the glamours, though he sensed them after the young man had turned 14.

“I had not realized you had gone through a Creature Inheritance... If I had known... I'd--”

“Nothing to worry about, Tobias died about a month ago, got on the wrong side of a large man with an equally large dog... I am planning to apply for emancipation, the Headmaster cannot make me go back to my sperm donor since he is now dead and mother has been dead for more than 2 years now.” He stated coolly his voice had a softness to the low tone, a slow drawl that curled like smoke from a lazy fire. It was almost hypnotic.

“You're radiant... you should not hide who you are...”

“And risk those pathetic Knotheads suddenly hounding me, snapping at my heels, fighting one another to bed me and leave me once they had me, I think not, Mr. Riddle. I rather they sneer in disgust at my false appearance then be lured with honey words and empty promises. I will not lower my standards, thank you very much! I will only sleep with one who is worthy of being my mate. If this is all, I must bid you good day--”

“You also hide because of the laws... how others are treated...” Marvolo smirked when the boy stiffened, frozen halfway between rising and sitting down once more. “You're an Elf... you saw what became of one of your sibling races, the House Elves, enslaved and bred to the point they cannot survive without a family or wizard to act as their anchor.... You do not want to end like them. You have seen what happened to your fellow Creature classmates who openly display themselves, how they have to transfer to another school or move to another country to get away from the prejudice and the bigotry..”

“... Lucius tells me you are a man of vision, that you are rallying quite the supportive base to stand on... tell me what do you envision our future to be if we leave things as is? What are you views, your vision, if you can win over the pigs in the Ministry?” He challenged.

“Well, if you have the time, I shall tell you, but warned we will be here quite late.”

“I'm not afraid of the dark... in fact....” Severus smiled, a slow cruel curl of his lips when the shadows suddenly lept of the wall, forming deadly spikes that kissed at the Alpha's pale neck, almost teasing the flesh with a lover's kiss while the man held still, eyes wide with delight and his smile turned almost flirtatious. “I'd dare say I own it...”

“Very well, my dear Shade... Let me begin with an old story my grandmother told me...” Marvolo stated as the bubble dropped, the shadows back in their place. Tea and food ordered as they spent the rest of the day discussing Marvolo's vision...

It was passed supper time when they finally finished and as much as Severus wished to remain, to listen to Marvolo speak forevermore, he sadly needed to get back to school. He was not yet a 7 th year to be allowed to spend a weekend away from the school. Marvolo seemed just as displeased with this as he was, but after exchanging owl information, arranging another meeting, Severus bid him and Lucius good night, threatening the older male with informing his fiance if he did not let him leave on his own. Making sure he had all he needed and had his cloak wrapped tightly about his body, he headed out.

He as he made his way into the more populated area of the village, Severus was glad to see a few other classmates lingering, though these seemed to be those on dates. He scowled at the rather sickening displays of affection and lust. They looked more like octopus suckers meshing together rather than kissing teens. He looked into a store front trying to avoid seeing a pair of Hufflepuffs sucking face only to freeze seeing Lily and Potter fawning over something. Lily looked like she was really happy, her smile was wide and brighter than he's ever remembered it being and for a moment he felt jealous that he wasn't the one to put it there, but then he saw Potter's soft, clearly in love gaze and that made his guts twist in a way that made him feel ill.

Turning he ran blindly away, taking one of the lesser traveled routes back to the school because of the Shrieking Shack, but just as he was about to run onto the path, he skidded to a stop as he heard Black scolding Pettigrew for making a sudden racket. Their arms were loaded with what looked like potion bottles or was it alcohol? Either way, they looked like they were up to no good, looking around paranoidly and almost compulsively checking their goods before moving on. He followed them. They traveled like this for a while, until he saw them scurrying across the open field around the Shrieking Shack.

Scowling, he waited for them to disappear inside before slipping a silently as the snow would let him this late winter's eve, up to the door. Being his sixth year and a model student, Professor Slughorn, his HoH, selected him to be one of Slytherin's Prefects, which allowed him to give or take points as well as assign detention to other students. Oh how sweet his revenge would be to not only take points from the Marauders, but to also give them detention for all the hell and misery they caused him over the years, for costing him Lily's friendship. Slipping along the building's edges, finding another door in other than the one that the two Marauders went through, he snuck in.

The building was old, barely held together, but obviously was more solid than it looked because it has yet to collapse. It was filthy, smelt like dust, animals and a number of unmentionable smells. Holes and cracks were in every surface, what little furniture was there was hardly held together, frayed and half caved, one looked like it had been victim to whatever pets the previous owner had or maybe animals from the wild wandered in and decided it was a rather nice scratching post. Where the hell did Black and Pettigrew go!?

Moving slowly, as quietly as he could, he began to look around the main floor. Nothing but filth and the odd animal bones here, droppings there. Next he climbed the stairs, noting that the dust had been recently disturbed. Smirking, he got his wand ready to stun his tormentors and drag them before their Head of House, McGonagall. At least she would be fair about their punishment. The tracks led to a room at the far end of the small hall, all other doors were open or missing from their frames, the room at the end had a door and there was something happening in the room. He couldn't hear what it was completely, but it sounded like... well he didn't know that Black was into men nor was he aware that he fancied Pettigrew.

Shuddering at the unwanted image, he was nearly tempted to just let them finish, but then he remembered how they made fun of him for being gay. Had mocked him, called him various names, some mild others quite hurtful, but all derogatory no matter how you looked at them. His resolve reaffirmed, he grabbed the door handle, testing it to find it unlocked and opened the door, his wand at the ready, but instead of catching the two Gryffindors, he saw something else. It was large, covered in fur and the bright amber eyes of a Werewolf were suddenly looking at him. But this one looked too humanoid and was quite sickly looking too.

It growled at him and he dropped his wand, backing away slowly. He was terrified, they had learned about Werewolves, while magic would work on them, most spells either bounced off, didn't take affect or even slipped off. But any spell, short of an Unforgivable, would only serve to enrage the volatile Creatures at any given rate unless done from a great distance and by a very powerful witch or wizard. He stepped back again, not seeing a rat that had suddenly appeared near him, and thus did not see the animal's tail until he stepped on it. It let out a loud squealing screech of pain making Severus jump and making the Werewolf howl before it lunged.

Severus took off running, almost breaking his neck falling down the stairs and running for the door he came through only to find it suddenly locked, the windows all missing from the first floor. He ran and stumbled almost blindly in the dark looking for a door or a room to hide in. He was too scared to remember he was a Creature as well and that in the darkness he had the home field advantage. He tripped on what felt like a stool, falling into what must have been a cellar. The lumbering steps of the Werewolf above his head telling him it was on the hunt. He scrambled in a backwards crab walk as he saw the looming form of the werewolf as it blocked his only exit.

He whimpered, crying for sure and he just soiled himself, but he didn't fucking care!! He was going to die!! His breath hitched, he wanted to keen out for help, but no one was here and it might just agitate the monster looming over him even more. He fell on his back, turning his head to the side, trying to both submit to it and keep the last image of the feral creature from being his last sight. Hot moist breath fanned over his neck, saliva dripping onto his flesh and any second now, his throat will be ripped out!

“Mooney!? STOP!!” a voice shouted out.

The Werewolf suddenly spun around, claws raking into his shoulder and chest with the sudden movement. He cried out, curling up as he head more shouting, what sounded like spells being fired and then he was being picked up and carried like a sack of potatoes out of the cellar and through an underground tunnel by the looks of things, but the amber eyes of a werewolf in hot pursuit of prey kept him from focusing on that, not to mention the dizziness brought on by blood loss and the growing throbbing of pain from his wounds. Suddenly, he was being thrown on the floor, a shout and then he was being picked up again, carried over grass, gravel and finally cobblestone. The darkness brightened suddenly and he was moving in a strange upward motion.

If he had been more conscious, he'd realize he was being carried up stairs and taken to the Hospital wing, but by now he was ready to greet the darkness of unconsciousness like a long lost lover. He was carefully shifted and laid down on a soft surface and then nothing...

When he woke up again, he was greeted with the familiar sights and sounds of the Hospital wing, but what was not familiar was the Headmaster sitting by his bed side. The older man noticed he was awake and cast a wordless and wandless privacy bubble. Before he could speak, the Headmaster was standing over him with a blank look on his face.

“Mr. Snape, I know you had a traumatic a few days ago... But you must understand the position you find yourself in.” He stated. “No one was supposed to learn of one our student's rather delicate condition and it would be most troublesome if parents or even the Board of Governors were to learn there was a Werewolf attending Hogwarts.”

“What.... what are you saying?” Severus rasped out, trying to keep calm.

“It would be a shame if the Board or even the Press and thus the whole of the Wizarding community were to learn there is a Werewolf attending Hogwarts, the one who spoke about it might find himself in a very bad situation... an extend, if not permanent, stay in Azkaban?”

Severus bolted up right, making sure to keep the bed between himself and the Headmaster. The man's hair was nearly completely gray, but the small hints of his former auburn red peeked out and added to the eerie image that he was bleeding from various spots of his head. Severus was trying to distract himself with random things about the Headmaster so he did not go into a panic attack. He was just threatened with Azkaban!! Just to protect the very Creature that would have made a snack out of him!?

“Sir, surely you are joking!? That Werewolf attacked me!! I had followed Black and Pettigrew to the Shrieking Shack! They had bottles in their arms and looked like they were up to no good again, but instead of finding them, I came across that Werewolf! What is it doing so close-- wait it's a student!?” Severus was yelling, glad for the privacy wards, but also wish they were gone so he had witnesses, someone to help protect him, but he was trapped. “I heard someone shout... Mooney... It's Lupin!?”

“You will be silent, Severus, or you will be in a very uncomfortable position. What with you calling poor Ms. Evans a Mudblood and all, an ongoing feud with two Heirs of Ancient and Noble Houses and do not think I am not about that 'secret' meeting you had at the Hog's Head. I fear my dear boy, you are growing up to be a Death Eater... a supporter of Voldemort.” Dumbledore tutted like he was an ashamed parent.

Severus turned red with embarrassment, rage and then paled to almost ghostly white with fear.

“And since Heir Potter saved your life, you owe him a Life Debt.”

“WHAT!?” Severus bellowed, looking horrified.

“Agree to a few vows, quite powerful and binding vows, and I will not have to ruin your life. Refuse and your rather impressive track record will suddenly disappear, your reputation left in shambles... Oh what would dear Lily think, hmm?” The man was almost grinning now as Severus realized he was trapped! “What will you choose?”

“I... I... What vow?” He finally caved. In the future he would look back on this and realize he'd have rather rotted in prison than play the role he was forced into. He also would have realized his friends, his Lord and mate would not have left him to suffer in Azkaban, they would have broken him out if they could not get him free through legal means. Oh well, hindsight was a bitch anyway.

Dumbledore gave a cheerful clap and moved to the edge of his bubble and it wobbled a moment before he came back with Potter in toe. The boy looked haggard, his usually messy hair was even more messy, his uniform was beyond wrinkled and he had bags under his eyes. Severus actually felt a bit sorry.

“Alright boys, time to end this childish rivalry. Clasp your right hands just above the wrist please!” he smiled when they hesitantly did so. “Now then Severus repeat after me...”

~3 years later~

He stood over the rather large crib that sat by his bed. Inside was a newborn, 7lbs and 4oz, boy and already a thick head of pitch black hair and of course newborn blue eyes. He was swaddled snugly, sleeping peacefully in the warmth of the warming charms and the coils of his mate's familiar.

“Are you in any pain, beloved?” His mate purred, nuzzling his ear, a light peck placed on his neck as he moaned softly.

“A little, but I've taken the pain reducer already. Hard to believe I got so big and felt all that pain just pop out that tiny little thing...” he chuckled, admiring his baby some more. “He's your hell spawn.”

“Oh? But who was it that begged me to impregnate him, hm?” His mate chuckled, pulling him tight against him, his larger and stronger frame feeling perfect against his slighter one. “He's perfect, isn't he?”

“Of course look who his parents are.” Severus chuckled, reaching down when their son began to fuss. “Shh, Tom, your papa and daddy are right here... it's okay, my little Shadeling...”

Tom Marvolo (Snape)Riddle, son of Marvolo Thomas Riddle and Severus Tobias Snape. He was born on the 31 st of December, only a day after his father. Severus crooned as he rocked his son, the child having been born in Naga form, suggesting he was like his father, but they would find out how true that is as he grows. Little Tom wrapped his tail around his mother's arm, whimpering and fussing as he was rocked, but soon settled down as the sound of his mother's voice calmed him down once more and he felt the large hand of his father gently rub his head, calming him down even further. He was home and safe, loved and cherished.

Once he got Tom calmed once more, he laid the babe in his crib once more, Naragi, adjusting her coils to offer her master's offspring comfort as she dozed off once more. Severus allowed his mate to carry him the three feet to their bed and get him comfy once more. They spoke softly, cuddled together and eventually falling asleep together, soft smiles on their lips at the perfect contentment of their family...

Time after that flowed at a near constant pace, between fighting the war that was slowly brewing and building to a boiling point, obtaining his Masters in Potions and Defense, and raising his son along side his mate, Severus was amazed to realize that he managed all of this with hardly a hiccup. Tom was a good baby, mostly quiet and easily entertained, only fussing or crying when he was not feeling well or needed tending. Naragi was more than content to keep the child company, as viciously protective of the young Naga as she was of her Marvolo.

He was growing quite quickly, slithering about at a pace faster than most babies can crawl, but not fast enough to be considered running from a toddler. Severus thought it was cute how his son seemed to follow him and Marvolo around, but mostly himself. It was almost an unspoken competition between father and son for his attentions, one that his mate seemed to be losing near daily to their son. The only time Tom was not shadowing his mother, was when Severus was busy in his potion labs or out spying.

Today was a nice lazy day, Sundays usually were, a lovely breakfast made by Marvolo, Tom sitting in his high chair, trying a new form of breakfast, dry cereal scattered across the tray of his high chair, a bowl of applesauce sitting by Severus' morning coffee at the ready if his son did not enjoy his cereal or was still hungry. Naragi was out in the garden hunting down vermin for her own meal and to protect his plants and vegetables. The window by the dining table was open and the post was due to arrive.

Unlike in the Muggle world where the post does not get delivered on Sundays, it did in the Wizarding world. News, announcements or events were always reported no matter the day or the time, though it was rare to receive an evening paper unless it was a special edition. He looked up when his and his mate's owls arrived along with the generic owl used for delivering the paper and other post. Taking a few Sickles and Knuts to pay for the paper and tip the animal for the delivery, he pointed to the perch that was set up by the window with treats and water for the owls. It flew over and took a much needed rest before heading out for its other deliveries.

Marvolo had just set down the last of their breakfast with a plate of fresh bacon for their birds. Marvolo's Great Grey landed on his chair holding out a small satchel and accepted his usual head scratch before he hopped down onto the table to eat his very well earned treat of bacon. Severus smiled at his pure white Barn Owl, she had a letter in her beak and set it in his hand, nipping at his fingers before she moved over to the bacon and taking her share, she and the Great Grey chirping at one another silently.

“It seems things are getting worse...” Marvolo sighed, looking at the papers. The sigh was bone deep and just too tired, but this was a war he would fight to his last breath, he would do all he could to save their people to protect their ways and one day bring about a Utopia that all could live in, peaceful and harmonious. If not for himself then for his son and all the children to come in the near future. “The attacks are getting out of hand and we cannot move as we wish because we are being blamed for them. 'Death Eaters', we are called.”

Severus gave a snort of derision as he scanned the letter his owl brought him, a force of habit by now after the first couple of hexed and cursed letters he received upon joining the Knights of Walpurgis. It came back clean, which put him more on edge. Slowly opening it, he gasped when he recognized the neat, but quite strokes of the quill. Marvolo looked up at the sound, eyes on the letter, fingers already inching forward to snatch it away if it was dangerous, but he needn't worry as Severus put a shaky hand to his lips, reading the letter.

“Lily...” He murmured as he read the letter over. “She... She forgives me... wants to meet, but... it's too dangerous. She's asking for help! She... oh good gods... she's pregnant!?” He jumped from his seat, pacing about in worry as he read it through. “She doesn't feel safe, she and Potter had to go into hiding-- of all the dunderheads to marry!-- Marvolo, please! We need to find them, protect them... if for no other reason than because she's my sister...” He worried.

Marvolo stood and grabbed him close and kissed his brow, hissing softly in Parseltongue, the sibilant tones soothing and hypnotic. Once his mate had calmed down, he took the letter and read it over himself, nodding firmly to himself and summoned a Dicta-quill to write out his letters. Once that was done, he turned to his Great Grey, who puffed up, ready for orders and once he had them, took off. Severus was moved into his seat, his hands wrapped around his morning tea while Marvolo tended to Tom, the toddler having sensed the change in moods and was hissing up a storm.

“Our son's first Hissy Fit, how cute.” Marvolo chuckled, carefully cradling the baby Naga in his arms. This made Severus chuckle as he seemed to finally pull himself together. “Feeling better, my love?”

“Yes, forgive me, Marvolo... I normally do not fall apart so quickly....” He blushed in shame.

“Nonsense. You once told me of how close you and Mrs. Potter were, she is your sister after all, though you share no blood. I know what happened to end your friendship and I know that the old bastard has tethered you to him...” He growled very displeased at that thought. “I see no reason to not offer our aid and protection to your sister and her family.”

“The Headmaster may have forced me to take a few Unbreakable Vows, but I made sure my wording was very careful, my loyalties are tied to those I want them tied to, my obedience to those deserve it. But I still have to play to his tune, after all the Piped Piper cannot realize that he missed a child, a glimmer of hope.” Severus smirked.

“I swear you should have been placed in Ravenclaw... you are far too intelligent for Slytherin...” Marvolo chuckled, pulling his mate close and kissing him.

“Well I am much too ambitious for the Eagle Nest, but it does not mean I cannot apply both traits. I am also quite cunning and loyal to a fault.” Severus smiled adoringly at his Alpha.

“Indeed... Now then off with you and Tom. Time for bonding! I have Dark Lord work to do...” he shooed him off playfully. “You will need to rest and recover as much of your strength as you can muster, beloved. I will need my Third in Commanded able bodied when I find the Potters and we move them into our secure protections.”

“Thank you, my Alpha... Come Tom, let us go read in your nursery...” He mused...

~October 31, 1981~

He didn't know how this happened and even if he found the time to think it over, it would bring him no closer to understanding it. The war had been slowly building, yes, but it had been stable, just shy of boiling over and then suddenly it exploded like an incorrectly brewed potion! Attacks were happening on all fronts, families were being attacked, killed and tortured. The Knights were trying to save as many as they could, mainly the children, who were suffering enough as it was, but at ever turn the Order was there. Severus' mental stability and his loyalty was tested to nearly the breaking point.

He thankfully asked Narcissa to keep Tom with her since she and her own newborn son were staying with the Veela Court in France until the war died down or ended. The near two year old had thrown and impressive Hissy Fit, the child never really having tantrums, that made Severus chuckle and promise his son that if he behaved for his Aunt Cissa, he would be home sooner than he thought. Narcissa promised she would fight to the death to protect the boys and that as soon as he found Lily and her own child, she would shelter her. Potter was an Auror and would be fighting, the brave and foolhardy Gryffindor that he is.

The Knights were stretched thin, fights all over Britain were keeping them busy. Thankfully, they had many of the Creatures and their families who wanted to stay out of the fighting, either in hiding, moved to Creature friendly colonies, or smuggled out of the country. However, and quite sadly too, not everyone could be saved or families kept whole. For months after he got the letter from Lily, he's been spending any and all free time away from his duties to both Light and Dark Sects, his son and mate, to look for his sister in every sense, but blood. By now she would have had her baby, in fact, the baby should be a year old now, his own son would be turning 2 come the end of the year.

“Confringo!”

“Protego!!” He threw up the shield and the spell bounced back at the attacker, thankfully he was in his so-called 'Death Eater' mask and robes. His husband thought if the world saw them as bad guys, might as well dress the part. It kept their identities secret for the most part and it allowed them some more wiggle room since everyone was terrified of the 'Death Eaters.' Unfortunately, most who crossed their paths, who did not turn and flee in the opposite direction first, tended hex first ask later.

Spells fired back and forth, Severus keeping mostly to defensive spell work, he would not kill anyone who was not a true threat to him. Finally getting off a stunner, he took off with a crack of Apparation, landing in park, melting into the shadows to catch his breath. Pulling out a small two way mirror, he tapped the glass and called to his lover.

“Severus?!” His mate worried.

“I'm alright, beloved... just a little singed and maybe in need of a strong cuddle session later.” He assured. “I've saved a few more families, however most could not be saved, either one or both parents were killed, the children stolen or killed as well... it's not looking good.”

“... Shit.” Marvolo growled. “Wait a moment... What is it?”

He could not hear who spoke, their voice muffled and small, his mate was quite frightening when he wanted to be. And with their carefully laid plans going to shit and burning, Marvolo was right pissed.

“You found them!? Take me to them, now!!” Marvolo bellowed out, shoving the mirror into his pocket, forgetting he was speaking with his mate. Severus wanted to demand what was happening, but his own attention was suddenly off the mirror as he heard a child crying for their moma not to far from him and he quickly Shadow Traveled to their location to see what happened.

Stepping from the shadow he saw a little girl of maybe 2 years old, sitting near her mother, the woman wasn't moving, eyes glazed over with death. The child was sharking her uselessly, asking her to get up, to take them home. He quickly walked up to the child and picked her up into his arms. She did not care he was a stranger, he was offering her comfort where her mother could not.

“Moma's no move, misther...” She slurred around the words, quite articulate for a toddler.

“I know, I am afraid I cannot help her. But I can help you... Do you have an Auntie or an Uncle? Maybe a grandma or grandpa?” He spoke softly, curling her into his chest with the practiced ease of being a parent himself.

“Auntie Amy.... Moma calls her Bonsy....” She murmured, feeling sleepy now that she was safe.

Amy Bonsy? He wondered, but then gaped, Amelia Bones!? This was her niece!? Growling in annoyance, he quickly spun around in place, jumping at the last second to Apparate him and the child to St. Mungo's, banishing his 'Death Eater' costume, he walked into the emergency room which was full of patients and getting fuller by the minute. A nurse came up to them and he quickly informed her of the girl's mother's fate, where he found them and that she says her aunt was Auror Bones. Once done, he left, but not before conjuring a doll for the girl to cuddle with. Once he was outside he moved quickly down the street, heading for the fighting, he needed to work out a bit of aggression...

“This is getting ridiculous!” Severus growled, ducking spell fire, beside him was Lucius, both in their 'Death Eater' costumes.

The blonde Drake growled in agreement, tossing a few spells back and then rolling away from their hiding spot to another, being obvious enough that most of the spells were aimed his way. Severus nodded his thanks and slipped away from their previous cover to another, both Slytherins firing spells as they went.

“It's like being in school all over again, only this time we do not have Professors to stand between us.” Lucius gave a mirthless chuckle, casting a blasting curse at the broken bit of wall, forcing their attackers to flee. “Come on, before they call back up!”

Severus raced over to him, the Drake catching him about the waist and with a snap of his wings opening, they were airborne. The dragon flew them over the city, fires, smoke and the colorful dancing lights of spells littered the ground below and it looked like it was getting worse. This wasn't good. It wasn't even a war anymore it was essentially genocide. It looks like some of the radical members of both Sects got in their head to kill off as many of the 'undesireables' as possible. It was going to be one hell of a mess to clean up afterwards, that much was clear. And the losing side would have to face retribution, also not fun.

Suddenly a sound from his pocket had him fishing out the mirror, which he had forgotten about, and miraculously didn't break during the running battles he had been in on and off again for the last few hours. The sound coming from the mirror was his mate's shouting, he tried to call to Marvolo, but the man either didn't hear him or was ignoring him, but suddenly his mate let out a scream, pained and agonized that bled away into silence. Severus had only a second to process what happened before he felt his Mating Bond snap, half his heart breaking.

If not for Lucius carrying him, he'd had fallen to his death. As it was, he passed out, the Drake cursing and carrying him back to Malfoy Manor. As soon as he touched down, Lucius called the retreat, they had lost...

Severus woke hours later, his mind a jumbled mess, his heart aching as his Mating Bond gave a hollow echo of what it once was. Suddenly it came back and he curled into his side, crying in pain and agony. His mate was gone! He sobbed into the pillow there, arms wrapped about his body as he gave into the misery and pain, mourning his loss, but it was short lived because suddenly he felt a tiny hand on his face and when he opened his bright golden eyes to glare at the offender, he saw his son, who looked so much like his father, it was near painful, but then the ache dulled, the misery lessened because he had a part of Marvolo in Tom and Tom needed him to be strong.

“... Hello, my Shadeling... Papa's here, Papa will always be here...” he promises, pulling his son to him.

“... da.... dada?” He spoke for the first time, making Severus gasp and then give a watery laugh.

“He's not here, sweetie... He's gone away, but maybe he will come back, we just have to wait Ok?” He whispered, curling around his son to sob once more. He hoped and prayed his mate wasn't dead, that he would come back, but only time could tell, until then he had their son to focus on...

If only the young Prince knew how right he was, but that is for later, my dears. Until next time when our real story begins...


End file.
